The Ties That Bind
by wickienchen
Summary: Hermione wurde entdeckt. Kann Draco mit ihrem Geheimnis umgehen? Können es die andern? Übersetzung von CharCorvin! Chap 13 online!
1. Chapter 1

Hi Leute!

Hier bin ich mit einer neuen Geschichte. Diesmal schreibe ich sie aber nicht selber, sonder übersetzt nur. Also gehört gar nichts mir!

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören JKR, die Geschichte gehört CharCorvin (ist unter demselben Titel auf Englisch zu finden.). Meins ist nur die Übersetzung. Bin schon gespannt, wie es euch gefällt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel I**

"Nah, gehst du spazieren, Schlammblut?" fragte eine kalte Stimme aus dem Schatten der Bäume.

„Sieht so aus!" Hermione drehte sich um, als der Schatten sich lüftete.

Draco Malfoy stand nun vor ihr.

„Kein Schlagabtausch heute?"

„Wo ist dein Problem?" Malfoys Augen verengten sich.

„Bist du okay?"

„Du klingst so aufrichtig, das steht dir nicht!"

„Hey! Ich sehe das als Beleidigung!" Er setzte sich neben sie auf den Boden.

„Solltest du auch!"

„Ich bin kein so schlechter Mensch, weißt du?"

„Nein, weiß ich nicht!" Hermione stand auf und ging auf die Schultore zu.

„Wo gehst du hin?", rief Draco ihr hinterher. Er sah etwas aus seinem Augenwinkel. Eine Gruppe Leute schlich sich langsam an Hermione heran. Sie ging gerade durch das Tor hinaus.

„Granger!" Draco rannte ihr nach. Er umfing ihre Mitte und warf sie auf den Boden.

Just in diesem Moment zeigte einer der Gruppe mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Beiden. Mit einem Lichtblitz verschwanden sie.

o0o

Draco landete auf Hermione. Sie drückte ihn von sich und stand auf, schaute dann müde um sich.

„Wie nett", meinte sie ruhig, „Hättest du mich nicht wenigstens mit einem Auto abholen können?"

„Worüber sprichst du?" fragte Draco. „Hier ist niemand."

Hermine kniff ihre Augen zusammen. Sie hörte ein leises Schleifen von Schuhen... ein unterdrücktes Husten. Sie waren nicht alleine, das war sicher. Sie wusste, dass er hier war. Er wartete auf ihren nächsten Zug.

Sie enttäuschte ihn nicht.

Plötzlich erhob sie ihre zauberstablose Handfläche. Ein helles, goldenes Licht trat hervor, es gab ungefähr zwanzig Todesser frei, die die beiden Teenager umringt hatten. Mit der anderen Hand machte sie eine wischende Bewegung und die Todesser auf ihrer rechten Seite wurden gegen eine Wand geschleudert. Die restlichen Todesser versuchten in Verteidigungsstellung zu gehen, aber sie hielt sie zurück.

„Wo zur Hölle hast du das gelernt?"

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy", sagte Hermione.

Er sah ihr in die Augen. Das goldene Licht, das aus ihrer Hand zu kommen schien, erleuchtete ihr Gesicht. Er erkannte, dass sie jetzt und hier, wo immer das auch war, keine Angst vor ihm hatte. Er runzelte die Stirn, es war so, als ob sie dieses Szenario erwartet hätte...

„Sei ein liebes Mädchen und lass sie vorsichtig herunter", sagte eine amüsiert klingende Stimme hinter ihnen. Hermione warf die Männer gegen eine Wand und beobachtete, wie sie langsam daran herunterglitten. Draco suchte nach der Herkunft der Stimme und beugte sich dann unmittelbar nieder.

„Mein Lord", sagte er ruhig, jedes Wort aber klang verachtend.

„Ich habe vorsichtig gesagt!"

„Ich denke, das habe ich nicht gehört", schnappte Hermione zurück.

„Etwas mehr Respekt, du dreckiges, kleines Schlammblut!" Lucius Malfoy trat mit diesen Worten hinter Lord Voldemort hervor.

Hermione machte einen vorgetäuschten Hofknicks.

„Hallo Vater!"

o0o

Beide, Lucius und Draco waren geschockt.

„Du hättest ihnen nicht weh tun müssen." Voldemort näherte sich Hermione.

„Doch, das musste ich", sie gab ihm einen verabscheuenden Blick. „Was willst du?"

„Brauche ich einen Grund um meine Tochter zu sehen?"

„Ja."

„Meinetwegen. Fackeln wir nicht lange. Ich habe dich diese Frage schon mehrmals gefragt. Wann wirst du endlich nach Hause kommen?"

„Wenn der Krieg vorbei ist."

„Ich könnte tot sein!" Voldemort musterte sie misstrauisch mit seinen schlangengleichen Augen.

„Möglich."

„Zum Donnerwetter, du kleines ..." begann Lucius Hermione anzufahren.

Hermione hob ihre Hand und hielt Lucius über dem Boden. Sie schnalzte verärgert mit der Zunge. „Na, na Lucius, das ist aber nicht sehr nett!"

„Lass ihn runter!"

„Vorsichtig?" fragte Hermione, den älteren Malfoy anblitzend.

„Das ist mir wirklich egal."

o0o

„Das ist ein Scherz, oder?", fragte Draco, als er sich vom ersten Schrecken erholt hatte. „Das ist wie ein Test, richtig? Mich testen, ob ich glaube, dass Granger Eure Tochter ist! Es ist ein Scherz! Wer bist du wirklich?" Er schaute Hermione an. „Haben sie dir Vielsafttrank gegeben?" Er stupste sie an. „Bist du Goyle?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht!" Hermione schlug auf seine Hand. „Rühr mich nicht an, Frettchen!"

„Wo bleibt deine Erziehung, Hermione!" Voldemort legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Er hat mir gegenüber auch nie eine an den Tag gelegt." Sie entzog sich seines Griffes.

„Er wusste nicht, wer du bist!"

„Oh und das macht es okay? Weil er glaubte ich sei eine Muggelgeborene war es okay, dass er ein Arsch war?" Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Vater um. „Schau, Dad, du weißt, ich mag diese kleinen Besuche deinerseits, aber ich muss wirklich zurück zur Schule. Malfoy bedauerlicherweise auch."

„All die Zeit! Alles, was ich gesagt habe... sprach ich zu Euer Tochter?" fragte Malfoy dümmlich.

„Ja."

„Oh, ich werde für alles bezahlen müssen, nicht?"

„Unwissenheit ist kein Verbrechen, Draco", sagte Voldemort.

Draco begann sich in die Luft zu erheben.

„Lass ihn runter, Hermione."

„Warum kann _ich_ ihn nicht zahlen lassen?" fragte Hermione, während sie Draco wieder auf den Boden hinunterließ.

„Weil du ihn noch brauchen wirst."

„Wofür? Um mich zu Tode zu langweilen?"

„Nein, er ist dein Begleiter für deinen Ball heute Nacht."

Hermione ballte ihre Fäuste. Alle Todesser in dem Raum flogen nun gegen die Wände.

„Ach, es könnte doch weitaus schlimmer sein," sagte Voldemort, Erheiterung spiegelte sich in seinen Augen.

„Ich bezweifle es," bemerkte Hermione.

„Du könntest kein Date haben, wie peinlich." Er ging durch die Türe, welche hinter ihm zuknallte.

Hermione ging um Malfoy herum.

„Du wirst hierfür bezahlen!"

„Ich habe nicht darauf bestanden dein verdammtes Date zu sein!" Malfoy senkte den Blick.

„Nein, weil ich nur Schlammblut Granger bin, oder?" Ihre Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt.

„Na ja. Glaubst du, nur weil ich gerade herausgefunden habe, dass du die _seine_ Tochter bist, würde ich vor dir im Staub kriechen? Das wird nicht passieren!" Malfoy grinste.

„Keine Sorge, du musst mit nicht zu Kreuze kriechen!" Sie bewegte eine Hand und hob ihn an die Decke. „Du passt dort oben viel besser hin!" Sie stolzierte aus dem Zimmer und ließ Malfoy an der Decke.

„Ganger! Granger, lass mich sofort herunter! Hey! Schlammblut!"

Ein Todesser regte sich unter einem Berg von Roben und schaute zu dem Jungen hinauf.

„Hey Malfoy. Wie hängt es sich dort oben?" fragte Goyle, während er seine Maske entfernte.

„Halt die Klappe!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hier ist das zweite Kapitel meiner Übersetzung. Ich weiß, ich habe ziemlich lange gebraucht, es ist halt nicht immer so einfach. Wer diese Geschichte im Original lesen möchte findet sie unter demselben Titel mit Charcorvin als Autor.

Genug gelabert, viel Spaß beim Lesen. Lg, Vic

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**2. Kapitel**

„Also war Hermione die ganze Zeit _seine_ Tochter?" fragte Goyle.

„Konzentriere dich bitte! Hilf mir hier wieder herunter zu kommen!" sagte Draco von der Decke.

„Du kommst hier nicht runter, bis sie dich lässt, mein Freund. Das ist alte Magie. Dazu braucht man keinen Zauberstab."

„Verdammte Scheiße. Hermione ist eine Super-Hexe." Plötzlich fiel Draco auf den Steinboden. Seine Rippen knackten aus Protest wegen der unsanften Landung. „Ich werde sie umbringen!"

„Ich bezweifle das", sagte Goyle, während er Draco aufhalf.

o0o

„Hermione das war nicht sehr... rücksichtsvoll", sagte Voldemort während er mit seiner Tochter durch die Säle wanderte.

„Oh, das ist nett. Du willst mir über Rücksichtnahme etwas sagen!" Hermione blickte ihn mit verengten Augen an. „Ich habe keine Zeit für das, Dad. Ich möchte wieder zurück zur Schule."

„Hermione, ich bin kein schlechter Mann." Er fing einen Blick von ihr auf. „Naja, vielleicht ein klein wenig. Aber du wirst diesen Ball heute Nacht besuchen, mit Draco. Danach kannst du wieder zur Schule zurückgehen. Ich möchte, dass du beide Seiten kennen lernst."

„Ich habe dieses Geheimnis mein ganzes Leben für mich behalten, das weißt du. Mum hat mich zu Muggeln geschickt, als sie starb." Hermiones Stimme brach ab und Voldemort gab ihr mitfühlendes Nicken.

„Deine Mutter war wirklich besonders!"

„Ich habe Harry und Ron getroffen", fuhr Hermione fort. „Sie sind meine Freunde."

„Ich weiß, Kleines. Aber es ist die Schuld deines lieben Freundes Harry, dass ich von dir genommen wurde."

„Du warst immer liebevoll zu mir, Vater. Also werde ich dir kein Unrecht tun und schlecht über dich sprechen. Aber du warst es, der Harry zuerst angriff. Du hast seine Eltern getötet. Ich habe mit diesem Geheimnis die ganze Zeit in Hogwarts gelebt. Ich habe Harry geholfen den Stein zu bekommen... ich habe ihn bei der Sache mit dem Basilisken unterstützt... und dann das Turnier. Ich habe genau so viel gegen deine Pläne getan wie er!" sagte Hermione scheu. „Was macht dich so sicher, dass ich mich jetzt nicht auch gegen dich stelle?"

„Es gibt tiefere Bünde als Freundschaft... und das ist die Familie, Hermione. Ich will mein Schicksal nicht meinem einzigen Kind auferlegen; ich bin kein grausamer Mann. Deine Freunde werden die Wahrheit bald erfahren. Werden sie dann noch zu dir halten? Dies sind die Seile, die verbinden Hermione!"

Mit diesen Worten verließ er sie an ihrem Raum.

o0o

Sie öffnete die Türe und trat in den abgedunkelten Raum. Licht flammte plötzlich auf und ließ sie kurzzeitig erstarren. Lucius Malfoy zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie und band sie an einem Stuhl fest.

„Lassen Sie mich gehen!" rief sie in der Hoffnung, dass ihr Vater noch in der Nähe wäre.

„Du zeigst deinem Vater gegenüber keinen Respekt und respektierst auch meinen Sohn nicht!" Lucius näherte sich ihr. „Aber mir wirst du Respekt entgegenbringen."

Er zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie und flüsterte. Ein rotes Licht schoss über Hermione. Es sah aus, als ob es sich an ihre Haut heften würde. Grell rote Adern bedeckten ihre Haut, die Striemen in ihrem zarten Fleisch hinterließen. Sie zeigte ihm aber mit keiner Bewegung, dass er sie verletzte. Innerlich starb sie tausend Tode.

o0o

Eine Stunde später schloss sich die Tür leise. Hermione robbte in ihr Badezimmer, die kühlen Fliesen auf ihrem Rücken genießend. Die Narben waren schnell verschwunden, aber sie wusste, dass die Verbrennungen an ihrem Rücken noch fortbestehen würden. Sie glaubte ein Klopfen vernommen zu haben, aber entschied dann, dass es eine Halluzination gewesen sei.

Sie stand auf und hielt sich an einem Kästchen fest. Hermione zog ihr T-shirt aus und stieß ein Keuchen aus, als es die Wunden berührte. Die Türe des Badezimmers wurde geöffnet.

„Schlammblut," begann Draco. „Oh Gott!"

Er packte ihre Arme als sie zu Boden fiel. Er fühlte tiefe Bestürzung, als er ihre Wunden inspizierte. Er nahm ein Handtuch, tauchte es ins Wasser und begann ihren Rücken abzutupfen. Sie sog aus Schmerz scharf Luft ein.

„ Draco..." sagte sie leise, er hörte sie fast nicht. „Bitte lass ihn mich nicht kriegen!"

„Werde ich nicht, Granger", versprach er, nicht sicher warum es ihn kümmerte. „Hat das dein Vater gemacht?"

„Nein" flüsterte sie, kurz bevor sie in Ohnmacht fiel, „deiner."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Leute!**

Ich weiß, es hat verdammt lange gedauert, bis ich wieder ein Chappie online gestellt habe, ...

Unentschuldbar, ich weiß. Doch trotzdem bitte ich um euer Verständnis. Ich arbeite, studiere, bin in einem Verein aktiv und hab auch noch (ein momentan nicht sehr ereignisreiches) Privatleben, bedeutet wenig Zeit für FFs und trotzdem werde ich mir immer wieder die Zeit herunterstehlen um welche zu lesen, zu schreiben oder in diesem Fall zu übersetzen (von CharCorvin unter demselben Titel auf Ich habe mir vorgenommen so im 2 - Wocherhythmus eine meiner drei Storys upzudaten. Hoffentlich seid ihr mir nicht sehr böse, dass es nicht so schnell vorangeht, wie von mir gewöhnt, sorry.

Tja, langer Rede kurzer Sinn: enjoy!

Lg, Vic

P.s.: Ich bin über Reviews nie beleidigt, solange es keine flames sind!

* * *

**3. Kapitel**

Draco stürmte aus Hermiones Zimmer, nachdem er sie hingelegt hatte. Nachdem sie wieder aufgewacht war, bestand sie darauf, dass sie alt genug sein und niemandes Hilfe brauchen würde und schon gar nicht Malfoys, niemals. Dann stolperte sie über den Bettvorleger und es wurde wieder alles schwarz.

Währenddessen war Draco auf dem Weg zu den Quartieren seines Vaters. „Warum?" schrie er, während er die Tür aufriss, „sie war unschuldig!"

„Unschuldig? Miss Granger?" Lucius gluckste (ÜN: glucksen ist der beste Ausdruck, der mir eingefallen ist – kichern, wie im original passt finde ich nicht zu Lucius). „Ich glaube eher nicht. Ich werde belohnt werden, Draco, du wirst es sehen!"

„Belohnt? Dafür, dass du seine Tochter angegriffen hast?"

„Glaubst du das, mein Sohn? Dummer Junge, wann wirst du endlich lernen, dass alles, was den Lord betrifft, ein Test ist?"

Draco verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war, wissend, dass sein Vater bezahlen würde.

Hermione blinzelte. Sie versuchte sich zu bewegen, fand sich aber bis zum Hals mit schweren Decken zugedeckt. Das Zimmer, in dem sie sich befand, war geschmackvoll eingerichtet, wenn auch im Stil des 19. Jahrhunderts. Aber ihr Vater war so. Er war es gewohnt, dass die Dinge auf seine Art erledigt wurden. Hermione wusste nicht mehr, wer sie ins Bett gebracht und zugedeckt hatte, das letzte, an das sie sich erinnerte, waren silberne Augen. Sie fühlte einen Brechreiz, als sie erkannte, dass diese Augen zu Malfoy gehörten.

Sie richtete sich langsam auf. Das Gewicht der Decken lastete schwer auf ihr. Nachdem sie sich mühsam erhoben hatte, ging sie auf die große Doppeltüre zu, die sich an der Nordseite des Zimmers befand. Als sie diese stürmisch öffnete, erkannte die junge Frau, dass sie wirklich zu Hause war. Zumindest war dies das Heim ihrer Vorväter. Die Riddle Villa war für mehrere Jahrzehnte verlassen gewesen, aber Hermione erinnerte sich mit ihrer Mutter bereits hier gewesen zu sein. Sie hatten hier nur wenige Tage verbracht, bevor Hermione zu den Muggeln gegeben worden war.

Draco hustete, um auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam zu machen. Er stand auf dem Balkon, der sich neben ihrem befand.

„Hi" sagte sie leise und hoffte, dass sie diese ganze Vater – Tochter – Sache beiseite schieben könnte.

„Hi" antwortete er verblüfft.

Dass ihre Räume direkt aneinander angrenzten konnte kein Zufall sein.

„Wirst du versuchen wegzulaufen?" fragte Draco.

„Nein, weglaufen hat keinen Sinn. Er wird mich finden. Das tut er immer."

Draco kletterte auf die Brüstung seines Balkons und sprang auf ihren.

„Erzähle mir von dir" forderte er sie auf.

„Was?"

„Alles!" Draco versuchte es zu verdeutlichen, „Wer du bist, was du bist... erzähl mir von deiner Mum und deiner Kindheit."

„Abgeschlossene Türen, Draco Malfoy!" Sie lachte. „Ich wurde geboren, er verschwand, ich wurde weggegeben, ich ging nach Hogwarts, Mum starb. Es gibt nicht viel zu erzählen."

„Granger..." Er unterbrach. „Nicht Granger, es muss Riddle heißen!"

„Jep, endlich hast du es auch kapiert. Es war eine Art Werbegeschenk für mein neues Leben, das Dumbledore arrangiert hat, ein Leben ohne den _Dunklen Lord_." Sie rollte ihre Augen. „Verurteilend."

„Dumbledore weiß es?"

„Natürlich! Meine Mum ist zu ihm gegangen, um Hilfe zu bekommen... weißt du... anfangs glaubte jeder, Dad hätte die richtigen Ideen, aber als sie dann sahen, was er dafür tun wollte..." Hermione fand sich nun neben Draco sitzend und erzählte ihm von ihrem Leben. Sie kann sich bis jetzt nicht erinnern, wie das geschehen konnte. „Mum sagte, dass sie in der Schule wirklich verliebt gewesen wären. Ehrlich, unter diesem Bösen... ist mein Dad eigentlich okay. Ich werde nicht sagen, dass er recht hat, das stimmt nämlich nicht, sogar er weiß das."

„Du schweifst vom Thema ab Gran... Hermione!"

„Stimmt. Also, als sie die Schule verließen, begann Dad seine Gefolgsleute um sich zu scharen, Mum blieb noch immer bei ihm, genauer gesagt, für weitere dreizehn Jahre. Dann, eines Tages brachten Todesser die Nachricht über eine Prophezeiung. Meine Mum war eigentlich immer bei meinem Dad, also hörte sie diese auch. Es war über Harry."

Draco nickte verstehend.

„Im Großen und Ganzen sagt diese Prophezeiung, dass wenn mein Dad Harry tötet, er unbesiegbar wird, oder so... Egal, Mum kannte James und Lily Potter. Sie waren eigentlich ziemlich gute Freunde. Ich glaube sie lernten sich in der Winkelgasse kennen. Naja, Dad versuchte Harry zu erwischen und Mum gab mich weg. Ich war noch ein Baby, also kann ich mich an kaum was erinnern. Dad verschwand in dieser Nacht, Mum hörte nie wieder etwas von ihm. Sie zog mich alleine auf, bis ich ungefähr sieben war. Dann wurde sie krank. Irgendeine Muggelkrankheit. Sie schickte mich zu Dumbledore, der arrangierte eine Famile und ein neues Leben für mich. Kurz darauf starb meine Mum. Dann startete ich in Hogwarts."

„Und ab da kenne ich die Geschichte", sagte Draco. Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund legte er seine Hand auf die ihre.

Das war also die wirkliche Hermione. Für Draco war sie nicht nur klug und tapfer, nein sie war auch faszinierend. Sie hatte ihr bisheriges Leben mit einem Geheimnis gelebt. Mit einem Geheimnis, das ihr ganzes Leben zerstören könnte. Sie hatte sich mit Harry angefreundet, obwohl sie das alles über Voldemort wusste. Sie half Harry sogar den Lord mehrmals zurückzuschlagen.

„Du wusstest, dass er heute Nacht kommen würde", sagte Draco mehr zu sich selbst.

„Er schrieb Briefe, seit er zurückkam. Er wollte, dass ich mich mit ihm außerhalb der Tore treffe, um zu reden. Da bist du aufgetaucht."

„Warum sollte ich nichts davon wissen?" fragte Draco.

„Da habe ich keine Antwort für dich."

Keiner der beiden sprach ein Wort.

„Es gibt also einen Ball heute Nacht?" Hermione hoffte, dass sie nicht zu interessiert klang, als sie das fragte.

„Jup, dir zu Ehren. Es ist ein Maskenball."

„Das war klar." Hermione kicherte. „Er liebt Verkleidungen!"

„Du machst dich besser fertig, ich nehme an ich werde dich dort schon finden."

„Aber ich werde eine Maske tragen, wie willst du erkennen, dass ich es bin?" Sie lächelte ihn an, ein wirkliches Lächeln.

„Vertrau' mir." Draco nahm seine Hand von ihrer. „Ich werde es wissen!"

Hermione ging nach drinnen und verschloss die Türe vorsichtig hinter ihr. Dann schritt sie auf den Kasten zu und war erstaunt, wie viel ihr Vater für sie gekauft hatte. Ein gehässiger Gedanke kam ihr in den Sinn.

„Nein, Draco. Du wist es nicht wissen!"


	4. Chapter 4

**hallo alle miteinander!**

hier wieder ein neues übersetztes chap. wünsche euch gute unterhaltung und mir einige reviews...

lg, vic**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Hermione starrte auf die Kleider in ihrem Schrank. Sie hatte nie Zeit mit ihrem Vater verbracht und doch wusste er genug über sie um zu wissen, dass ihr jedes der Kleider gefallen würde, was natürlich empfindlich erschwerte, sich eines auszusuchen. Plötzlich hörte sie ein leises Klopfen an der Tür.

„Miss?" Die Stimme eines Mädchens kam von der Türe.

„Ich bin im Kleiderschrank!" (ÜN: Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie man das besser ausdrücken soll, naja, Ankleidezimmer würde auch gehen, passt aber dann nicht zum Original...)

Das Mädchen lugte um die Ecke. Sie hatte langes, blondes Haar und ein hübsches Gesicht. Sie lächelte Hermione an. „Guten Tag, Miss Hermione. Ich bin hier, um ihnen bei den Vorbereitungen für den Ball zur Hand zu gehen."

„Also keine Hauselfen?"

„Nein, das war verrückt, als Mr. Potter begann, sie zu befreien. Es war schwer sie dazu zu bringen Befehle zu befolgen."

„Also rekrutiert er jetzt Menschen?" fragte Hermione das Mädchen.

„Nein, mein Vater ist Todesser. Er hat beschlossen, dass ich helfen soll."

„Wie heißt du?"

„Sonja, Miss."

„Nenn mich bitte nur Hermione, ja?" fragte Hermione. „Ich könnte jetzt wirklich eine Freundin gebrauchen."

„Natürlich, ... Hermione."

o0o

Draco starrte auf die Roben in seinem Schrank. Keine von denen würde gut aussehen... sie waren alle nur schwarz. Einfaches, abstoßendes Schwarz. Er warf sich auf das Bett.

„Draco!" sprach eine herrische Stimme von der anderen Seite der Türe. Es war Voldemort. Draco öffnete die Türe.

„Mylord", sagte er ruhig.

„Du brauchst mir nichts vorzuspielen. Wir führen dieses Gespräch nur für das Wohlergehen deines Vaters." Voldemort setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, die am Kamin standen. „Setz' dich bitte!"

Draco setzte sich.

„Ich möchte mit dir über meine Tochter sprechen."

„Falls dies die „verletze sie und ich werde dich töten"- Ansprache wird, die können Sie sich sparen. Ich habe kein Interesse an Hermione, wirklich nicht."

„Du lügst!"

„Hey, das ist nicht fair!" Draco stand auf. „Sie lesen meine Gedanken!"

„Entschuldige, alte Gewohnheit. Egal, die Vorurteile, die dir dein Vater eingeimpft hat, sind fürchterlich. Du musst versuchen darüber hinwegzukommen. Hermione ist kein Reinblut, eine Muggelgeborene ist sie offensichtlich aber auch nicht.

Draco setzte sich langsam wieder hin.

„Ich möchte mit dir über die Zukunft sprechen."

„Falls ich eine habe!"

„Das ist der Punkt. Meine ... Abwesenheit hat mir einige Dinge bewusst gemacht. Die Anliegen für die ich gekämpft habe erscheinen mir jetzt bedeutungslos. Die Menschen, die ich getötet habe, sind wie ein Fluch... sie jagen mich. Nicht weniger, als ich verdiene, versichere ich dir."

„Was meinen Sie?"

„Ich gebe auf. Es gibt jetzt neue Bösewichte. Sie sind näher, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Dir ist sicher gesagt worden, dass manche Todesser viel gefährlicher sind als ich, habe ich recht? Es ist wahr. Die Zeiten ändern sich. Die Angst vor meinem Namen schwindet... so wie ich es möchte. Meine Tochter ist noch jung, ich möchte, dass sie ein erfülltes Leben hat. Ich will nicht, dass sie sich wegen meinen Fehlern verstecken muss, sie ist nur ein Kind. Sie wird deine Hilfe brauchen, wenn ihr Geheimnis herauskommt. Ich verlasse mich auf dich, Draco." Voldemort sprach ruhig, aber bestimmt. Er wartete darauf, dass Draco es verstand.

„Was kann ich tun?" fragte Draco. Nicht weil er ein Diener war, sondern weil er sich sorgte.

„Strecke deinen Arm aus."

Draco streckte ihm seinen linken Unterarm entgegen. Mit einem Wischer seines Zauberstabes entfernte Voldemort das Dunkle Mal.

„Ich werde die Welt nicht länger tyrannisieren. Ich werde heute Nacht aufhören. Dies habe ich bereits mit den richtigen Leuten besprochen." Er bedachte Draco mit einem Blick, der deutlich ‚Dumbledore'sagte. „Ich hasse es klischeehaft zu klingen, aber das ist deine Aufgabe... falls du sie annehmen solltest."

„Sie wollen, dass ich Hermione helfe... und die Todesser loswerde!"

Voldemort erhob sich und ging zur Türe.

„Du bist ein cleverer Bursche, Draco. Egal, was dein Vater sagt." Er drehte sich noch einmal um, bevor er die Türe schloss. „Ich denke, meine Tochter wird silber tragen, also wäre schwarz wohl die angemessene Wahl."

o0o

„Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun, Sonja" Hermione hatte ein Kleid herausgesucht und stand nun vor dem Spiegel. „Ich habe das Kleid ausgesucht, dass hermionischten (ÜN: na ja, ab und an darf eine Wortkreation auch sein...) aussieht. Ich brauche einen Köder für Malfoy." Sie zeigte auf das silberne Kleid, das am Bett lag. „Wärst du so nett?"

„Aber natürlich, Hermione!" rief Sonja, definitiv sehr erfreut. „Ich war zum Ball nicht eingeladen!"

„Warum?"

„Vater möchte mich nicht dabei haben. Er möchte nicht, dass ..." Sonja brach ab.

„Dass?"

„Ich kann es nicht sagen!" Sonja stand schnell auf. „Ich muss gehen."

„Dein Vater möchte was nicht?" fragte Hermione eindringlicher.

„Er will nicht, dass ich verletzt werde."

„Was plant mein Vater?" schrie Hermione.

„Es ist nicht dein Vater. Der ist wirklich nett. Es sind die anderen. Sie planen eine Machtübernahme. Heute Nacht... auf dem Ball. Sie werden ihn töten ...und jetzt auch dich. Sie wussten nicht, dass er eine Tochter hat." Sonja begann zu weinen.

„Was werden sie tun?" Hermione weinte mittlerweile auch.

„Es ist ein Spruch für unbegrenzte Macht." Sonja schien durch das Erzählen Kraft zu bekommen. „Mein Vater ist ein grausamer Mann, Hermione. Er ist gierig und betrügerisch. Sie werden Voldemort und Draco opfern."

„Malfoy. Warum Malfoy?"

"Weil Lucius Macht will. Er muss beweisen, dass er alles tun würde, um diese zu erreichen. Die Macht kostet ihn seinen einzigen Sohn."

Hermione schloss ihre Augen. Wenn sie ihre Familie schützen wolle... wenn sie Draco retten wollte, würde sie Hilfe brauchen. Sie würde den Orden des Phönix brauchen.

o0o

Hermione schaute auf die zehn Briefumschläge vor ihr. Fünf waren and das Hauptquartier adressiert, je einer an Harry, Ron und Ginny, zwei an Dumbledore... nur für den Fall.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass das funktionieren wird?" fragte Sonja. „Bist du sicher, dass sie zu Hilfe kommen werden?"

„Nicht wirklich."

Hermione nahm etwas Flohpuder und warf es in das Feuer. Smaragdgrüne Flammen leckten an den Ziegelsteinen. Sie warf die Briefe hinein. Anstatt zu Asche zu verbrennen, verschwanden die Briefe gemeinsam mit den Flammen.

„Hermione?" Draco rief von der Außenseite der Türe. "Bist du fertig?"

Hermione keuchte vor Überraschung auf. Schnell schwenke sie ihren Zauberstab über Sonja und versteckte deren Gesicht hinter einer silberen Maske. Sonjas lange, blonde Locken drehten sich selbst zu einem Dutt und die Farbe wechselte zu dunkelbraun. „Ich werde dich unten treffen, okay? Ich werde dich schon finden." Hermione schob Sonja zur Türe. „Wenn du ihn küsst, werde ich dich umbringen!"

„Hi," sagte Draco. Er hatte schwarze Roben an und sein Gesicht war halb unter einer schwarzen Maske versteckt. Einige silbere Haarstränen hingen ihm lose ins Gesicht. „Hi" sagte Sonja strahlend und war sehr verwundert Hermiones Stimme aus ihrem Mund zu hören.

„Bist du fertig?"

Sonja nickte.

Hermione hörte die beiden die Halle zum Ballsaal hinuntergehen. Sie blickte sich noch ein letztes Mal prüfend in den Spiegel. Ihr Kleid war aus dunkelbraunem Tüll mit einem großen Halstuch mit blassrosa Einfassung. Ihre Maske war in demselben Rosa gehalten. Sie glättete ihr Haar, den unteren Teil ließ sie jedoch gelockt, zeigte aber sonst kein Zeichen von Hermione Granger. Eine goldene Flamme brach mitten im Raum heraus. Hermione sprang zurück zur Wand. Eine einzige rote Feder lag in der Mitte Zimmers am Boden. „Endlich", Hermione atmete tief ein und verließ dann das Zimmer.


	5. Chapter 5

hey leute! Ich habe wieder ein neues chap fertig. dieses mal sogar etwas früher und freut euch, das nächste ist auch schon fast fertig!  
noch was: reviews sind immer erwünscht! vielleicht geht es, wenn ich euch einen haufen schokokekse verspreche?

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Hermione fühlte sich unter ihrer Maske sicher. Da sie ihr gesamtes Leben lange eine Maske getragen hatte, fühlte sie sich mehr als wohl mit dieser Tatsache. Doch dieses Mal war sie sie-selbst, die wirkliche Hermione. Sie ging rasch durch die Korridore des Anwesens und nahm eine Abkürzung über die Stiegen, sodass sie vom Balkon aus einen Blick auf die Tanzfläche werfen konnte.

Sie war sehr erstaunt den gesamten Saal in schwarz und rot dekoriert zu sehen. Es gab kein bisschen grün, außer in den Kostümen, die sich unter ihr drehten. Sie hielt nach Sonja Ausschau, konnte sie aber nicht ausmachen, gab dies auf und suchte den Saal nach ihrem Vater ab. Der war auch nicht zu finden. Hermione biss in ihre Lippe. „Genießen Sie den Ausblick?" fragte eine kalte Stimme hinter ihr.

Hermione drehte sich um und schaute direkt in das Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy. Er hatte sich nicht geplagt sich zu verstecken. Obgleich er eine Todessermaske trug, war sein langes silbernes Haar immer noch dasselbe.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich kenne", fuhr er fort. „Sie sind nicht Crabbes Tochter, oder?"

„Nein", Hermione sprach mit amerikanischen Akzent. „Ich besuche einen Freund, er hat mich eingeladen", sie ließ ihren Blick herumschweifen, nach jemandem Ausschau haltend. „Er holt gerade etwas zu trinken."

„Natürlich", sagte Lucius. „Sie erinnern mich trotzdem an irgendjemanden."

„Das bezweifle ich, Sir." Sie kämpfte gegen den Drang an wie ein Klugscheißer zu klingen.

„Tja, ich denke wir werden alle um Mitternacht aufgedeckt."

„Aber natürlich", murmelte sie, als er wegging. „Ich bin mir ganz sicher, wir werden aufgedeckt."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Vogelperspektive aufgebend begab sich Hermione auf den Weg zum Erdgeschoss des Ballsaales. Sie war sich der Blicke, die sie auf sich zog, sehr wohl bewusst, doch dieses Kleid unterstrich ihre Schönheit nicht und es war nicht einmal in ihrer Lieblingsfarbe. Aber es bestand kein Zweifel, dass viele Augen auf sie gerichtet waren. Zwei junge Männer näherten sich ihr.

„Hallo", sagte der erste.

_Crabbe_, dachte Hermione.

„Wie geht es dir heute Nacht?" fragte der zweite.

_Goyle._

Sie wurde von einer Konversation mit den beiden verschont, als Voldemorts Ankunft verkündet wurde. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie ‚sich selbst' die Stiegen an Dracos Arm hinuntersteigen sah. Er schaute wirklich attraktiv aus, in seinen schwarzen Roben und der silbernen Maske. Sie sah, dass er sich zu Sonja lehnte und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Sonja blieb still, aber lächelte leicht. Dann schaute Draco genau zu Hermione.

Sie tauchte in der Masse unter.

„Heute feiern wir!" Voldemorts Stimme erhob sich über die Masse. „Auf meine Tochter!" Er erhob sein Glas.

Genau so machte es jeder im Raum, die meisten aber nur halbherzig.

Der Tanz hatte begonnen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione blieb in den dunkleren Teilen des Raumes und hoffte, dass Crabbe und Goyle sie nicht mehr finden würden…. und ein Teil von ihr hoffte, dass Malfoy es würde.

„Du dachtest, du könntest dich verstecken, hmm?" Sie hörte Goyles Stimme als Malfoy und Sonja beim Tanzen zusah.

„Ich muss gehen", versuchte sie sich loszueisen.

„Oh, ich denke nicht."

„Gibt es da ein Problem?"

Plötzlich war Malfoy an ihrer Seite.

„Nein, Draco. Wir versuchen gerade herauszufinden, wer die kleine Ballerina ist", murmelte Goyle.

„Es gibt keinen Grund zu wissen, wer sie ist." Mit diesen Worten sendete er Goyle weg. „Außerdem weiß ich bereits, wer sie ist."

Er griff nach ihrer Maske.

„Stop!" sagte sie ruhig. „Malfoy, du musst mir zuhören."

„Du dachtest, du könntest mich mit deiner Dienerin austricksen?" fragte er.

„Es geht etwas vor sich", fuhr sie fort. „Du und mein Dad, ihr seid beide in großer Gefahr... und ich auch, glaube ich."

„Und warum sorgst du dich um ihn? Oder um mich?"

„Weil er mein Vater ist." Sie ignorierte ihn.

„Und mich?"

„Was willst du hören? Dass ich mich magischerweise in dich verliebt habe? Ich glaube nicht an die Liebe."

Draco war sprachlos.

„Du glaubst nicht an die Liebe?"

„In einer Welt wie dieser aufgewachsen? Willst du sagen, dass du daran glaubst?" fragte sie ihn ernst.

„Ich habe nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht", sagte Draco. „Ich bin mit Pansy verlobt, aber habe noch nie wirklich über Liebe nachgedacht."

Hermione fühlte ihr Herz mit seinen Worten brechen. Dann stellte sie nüchtern fest, dass sie wenn er tot war, wenigstens nicht mit einem verheirateten Draco zu tun haben würde.

„Schau, wir müssen Dad hier rausbringe, der Orden ist auf dem Weg..."

„DER WAS?"

Einige Gesichter drehten sich zu dem Paar. Hermione grinste und führte Draco noch weiter zurück in die Ecke.

„Der Orden ist auf dem Weg uns zu helfen." Hermione war sich nicht sicher, was sie ihm als nächstes sagen sollte.

„Jemand möchte meinen Vater stürzen."

„Wer?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." _Dein Vater, dein Vater, dein Vater!_ „Alles, was ich weiß", log sie, „ist, dass die ganze Sache um Mitternacht stattfinden soll."

Draco starrte sie verträumt an, sie hörte auf zu sprechen.

„Was?"

„Hermione", sagte er ruhig, „Ich liebe diesen Akzent."

„Malofy!" rief sie, aber er brachte sie mit einem sanften Kuss zum Schweigen.

Es war kein unterwürfiger Kuss, sie war sich nicht einmal wirklich sicher, ob er irgendetwas bedeutete. Sie dachte plötzlich, dass er vielleicht gestolpert sei und sie überhaupt nicht küssen wollte. Aber dann wäre die Zunge in ihrem Mund ja völlig unangebracht. Er löste sich langsam von ihr.

„Whoa! Ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist... entschuldige Hermione. Ähm, es muss die Musik sein... und die Masken... und das Licht."

„Aber natürlich."

„Sieh an, sieh an!" Eine große Hand schlug Draco auf die Schulter. Es war Voldemort... und er war sichtlich vom Erfolg berauscht. „Draco! Draco Malfoy und dieses hübsche Mädchen."

Voldemort schaute zu Hermione.

„Also, was ist der Grund für das?" Er zog beide in die Mitte des Raumes.

„Alle hier im Sall! Draco Malfoy und meine Tochter Hermione Riddle!"

Sie konnte Lucius geschockten Blick fühlen. Sie schnitt eine Grimasse und wünschte sich unsichtbar werden zu können. Doch dann passierte das Undenkbare.

„Wie wäre es mit einem langsamen Stück!" rief Voldemort der Band zu.

Draco und Hermione wurden in die Mitte der Tanzfläche gedrängt... alleine. Er hielt ihre Hand in der seinen und seine andere Hand legte er auf ihre Hüfte. „Granger?"

„Was?" flüsterte sie zurück.

„Du musst mich auch halten!"

„Wir sind hier wie auf dem Präsentierteller, dein Va-" Sie unterbrach. „Jemand könnte uns hier..."

„Warum hast du zurückgeküsst?"

„Das habe ich sicher nicht!" Hermione schleuderte ihm die Worte ins Gesicht, als ob sie die Frage bereits erwartet hätte. „Du hast mich geküsst."

„Und du hast mitgemacht."

„Es wäre unhöflich gewesen."

„Du magst mich!"

„Tu' ich nicht."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Dann küss nicht zurück."

„Wa..."

Er küsste sie wieder.

Die Lichter gingen aus. Hermione konnte einen Luftzug durch den Raum fließen spüren... aber blieb mit Dracos Mund verbunden. Im Moment war ihr alles rund um sie ziemlich egal. Aber eine Stimme durchbrach ihre Schweben auf Wolke sieben.

„Es gibt keinen Grund zur Panik", sagte Lucius Malfoy.

Ungefähr zehn Leute schauten in Angst durch den Raum, während der Rest bereits seine Zauberstäbe bereit hielt. Voldemort wartete auf diese Worte um fortzufahren.

„Es gibt überhaupt keinen Grund."

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

hi leute!

ich versuche seit montag dieses chap hochzuladen, aber volá, hier ist es. viel spaß dabei. und vergesst nicht, dies ist eine übersetzung, hiervon gehört mir gar nix, die figuren gehören jkr, der plot chacorvin.

ach noch was: ist für mich ein review dabei?

würde mich sehr freuen!!!

gruß, vic

* * *

Chapter 6 

„Soso, da ist ein Verräter in unserer Midde!" schnarrte Voldemort.

Hermione stupste ihn an „Mitte."

„Richtig, richtig, Mitte."

„Ist das nicht süß, eine richtige Vater– Tochter- Beziehung. Ein unbrechbares Band, bin ich mir sicher. Aber was" Lucius drehte sich zu Hermione „wenn einer von euch beiden schlappmacht?"

Er holte seinen Zauberstab heraus. „Crucio."

Hermione fiel auf den Boden, als sie ihre Standfestigkeit verlor. Sie konnte Galle ihren Hals hinaufkriechen fühlen. Jemand sprach mit ihr, sagte ihr, dass alles gut wäre. Es ist nichts okay, wollte sie dieser Stimme antworten... aber sie konnte die Worte nicht formen. Es war, als würden tausend Messerstiche ihren brennenden Körper malträtieren.

„Geh' weg von ihr!" Riefen beide, Draco und Voldemort.

„Hermione", Draco fiel an ihrer Seite auf die Knie. „Hermione, schau mich an!"

Aber sie war zu weit weg.

Lucius machte einen Schlenker mit seiner Hand und Voldemort war gefesselt. Er fiel mit einem schmerzvollen Laut auf den Boden.

„Wie ich bereits sagte", fuhr Lucius fort, als ob er nie ein wehrloses Mädchen gefoltert hätte.

„die Verbindung ist unbrechbar, bis einer zerbricht. So, wen zuerst... wen zuerst? Würde es wirklich etwas ausmachen?"

Draco bemerkte, dass dieses unwichtige Gemurmle seines Vaters nichts mehr war als Verrücktheit. Er konnte das nicht passieren lassen. Er konnte seinen Vater nicht vom Orden töten lassen, aber er konnte auch Hermione nicht wegen Lucius sterben lassen. Was sollte er tun?

„Ohne den anderen ist jeder von euch wehrlos. Aber ohne Sie lebend", er trat Voldemort in die Rippen. „ist Potter unbesiegbar. Ich denke, ich werde das Mädchen töten."

„Da musst du mich zuerst töten."

Lucius schaute seinen Sohn an. Er lächelte schwach und wartete, dass Draco zu lachen beginnen würde und fragen würde, wie er behilflich sein könnte. Aber dazu kam es nicht. Draco starrte seinen Vater an, während Hermione zu seinen Füßen fast starb.

„Du musst mich töten, um sie zu bekommen", wiederholte er.

„Wie du möchtest, _Sohn_", begann Lucius. „_Avada Kedavra_!"

Ein Ball grünen Lichtes kam Richtung Draco geflogen, gleichzeitig hörte man das Geräusch von Flüglen. Doch plötzlich erstarrte es.

Voldemort wehrte sich gegen seine Fesslen und den Knebel. „Mff, hada pha!"

Das bewegungslose Licht hing mitten in der Luft. Hermione ließ einen Schmerzensseufzer aus, der Draco sagten sollte, sich zu bewegen, damit sie sich wieder entspannen konnte. Er ging einen Schritt nach Links. Hermione ließ den Ball weiter, er brach durch die Fenster der Halle, ein großes Loch hinterlassend.

„Tja, es sieht so aus, als ob Miss Granger etwas dagegen hat, dass du getötet wirst. Vielleicht wird eine weitere Dosis Schmerz sie die richtigen Zusammenhänge erkennen lassen. _Crucio_."

Der Schmerz war zurück. Zerreisend, verhauend, in das zarte Mädchen schlagend.

Aber etwas war neu. Eine Stimme war in ihrem Kopf erwacht. Es war eine kalte, tiefe Stimme. Die Kälte sickerte in ihre Muskeln und Knochen, den Schmerz verstärkend. Sie kannte diese Stimme.

"Draco…"

Die Uhr schlug Mitternacht.

Durch das Loch hörte man den Klang von Schritten. Hermione gab einen letzten Stoß an Magie ab und schleuderte damit die Unschuldigen auf den Boden. Die Todesser drehten sich um, bereit dem Orden in der Schlacht zu begegnen. Aber es stand nur Dumbledore da, vom Vollmond beleuchtet.

Hermione ließ ihren Kopf auf den Boden mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag auf den Boden fallen.

„Erminee!" Voldemort kämpfte mehr.

„Malfoy!" schallte Dumbledores Stimme durch den Ballsaal.

„Albus" Draco missbilligte es zu hören, das der Schulleiter mit einem solch... abfälligen Ton angesprochen wurde. „Ich bin so froh, dass Sie Sich zu uns gesellen. Wir haben hier eine kleine Party. Es sieht so aus, als dass unsere junge Miss _Riddle_ hier", er trat auf ihren gekrümmten Körper ein. „ganz schöne Geheimnisse vor uns versteckt hat."

„Schön" sagte Dumbledore, seine Augen verließen Hermione nie. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Miss _Granger_ damit umgehen kann." sagte er bewusst.

"Ahh, Miss Granger. Natürlich." Lucius änderte seine Taktik. "Es ist eine neue Welt Dumbledore. Männer werden nicht gewinnen können, wenn sie durch einen geführt werden. Das ist der Start einer neuen Demokratie für die Zaubererwelt."

„Mit Ihnen in der Führungsposition, ich verstehe." sagte Dumbledore. „Sie werden hier heute nicht verschwinden."

„Wer wird mich aufhalten, Sie etwa?"

„Nein, Miss Granger natürlich."

„Ach wirklich, tja... wir werden sehen, was das verdreckte, kleine Schlammblut aus dem macht. _Avada Kedavra_!"

Das Licht verschlang Hermione.

Beide, Draco und Voldemort schrien aus Schmerz auf.

Dumbledore konnte nicht sagen, wer sich zuerst bewegt hatte, aber beide Männer hatten sich auf Lucius Malfoy gestürzt und rangen ihn nieder.

Draco wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Seine Fäuste waren mit irgendetwas verbunden, Granger war tot und Voldemort war ein Guter und wenn Dumbledore nicht gehetzt hätte, wäre Hermione immer noch ... hier.

„Gentleman", sagte Dumbledore gütig. „Ich denke, Sie werden Ihre Schlägerei unangemessen finden."

Draco drehte sich geschockt um, als er eine ramponierte aussehnende Hermione langsam aufstehen sah. Lucius Malfoy wurde aufgehoben und baumelte zwanzig Zentimeter über dem Boden.

„Ihr werdet dafür zahlen!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

„Vize zu sein reicht Ihnen wohl nicht mehr Lucius?" fragte Hermione, während sie sich den Staub aus ihrem Kleid klopfte.

„Es geht hier nicht um Macht", seine Stimme klang angespannt.

„Aber natürlich nicht. Sie wussten, dass Voldemort plante aufzuhören und er wäre nicht still gegangen. Er hätte jeden Einzelnen von euch dem Orden übergeben." Sie schaute zu ihrem Dad und bekam ein kurzes Nicken als Antwort.

„Ich würde meinen Sohn nicht der Gnade von _denen_ ausliefern", er spuckte die Worte regelrecht aus.

"Ihr wünscht, dass Eurem Sohn gegenüber Gnade gezeigt wird? Aber Ihr wart es doch, der ihn gerade töten wollte. Ihr bewegt Euch mittlerweile auf sehr dünnem Eis, Lucius. Und Euch geht die Zeit aus."

„Da stimme ich zu!"

Er disapparierte mit einem _Plopp_. Es gab ein lauteres _Plopp_, als der Rest der Todesser wie er disapparierten.

"Wohin ist er gegangen?" Hermione fiel aus Schwäche auf den Boden. „Es war nicht geplant, dass er das tun konnte!"

"Hermione", Voldemort lehnte sich zu seiner Tocher hinunter. „Du musst dich ausrasten!"

Draco ließ sich an ihrer Seite nieder. „Ich dachte sie wäre okay!" rief er Dumbledore zu, als Hermione ihr Bewusstsein verlor.

„Miss Granger ist weit weg von okay."

„Was meinen Sie?" Es war wirkliche Sorge in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Sie muss sich immer noch ihren Freunden stellen", sagte Dumbledore kryptisch. „Und jetzt, Tom, werden wir Draco Miss Granger in ihr Quartier bringen lassen. Wir haben einiges zu besprechen."

Hermione konnte sich nicht richtig orientieren. Sie lag in ihrem Bett im Delirium.

„_Ich träume", sagte sie eigensinnig._

„_Natürlich tust du das", antwortete eine körperlose Stimme._

„_Warum?"_

"_Um die Wahrheit zu hören", antwortete die Stimme kalt._

„_Ich kenne die Wahrheit bereits, es geht um den Rest..."_

"_Sie werden dich sitzen lassen... deine Freunde. Ich bin alles, was du noch hast!" lachte die Stimme._

„_Ich brauche dich nicht."_

„_Aber du tust es, Schlammblut, du tust es."_

Hermione wachte mit kaltem Schweiß auf. Sie trug Shorts und ein weißes T-Shirt. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern sich selbst vom Kleid befreit zu haben. Da war eine Menge blondes Haar, friedvoll auf ihrer Hand liegend. Sie zog die Hand langsam weg, Draco sah sie an.

„Hast du mich ausgezogen?"

„Noch nicht", murmelte er verschlafen.

„Malfoy!" warnte sie.

„Beruhige dich, Granger", er lächelte und reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser.

„Was geht hier vor sich? Wo ist mein Dad? Warum bist du bei mir? Wo sind alle anderen? Warum ist der Rest des Ordens nicht gekommen?" fragte Hermione.

"Nicht. Bei Dumbledore. Einfach so. Ich weiß es nicht. Keine Ahnung."

"Was?"fragte sie nochmals.

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du zwischen deinen Fragen keine Beantwortungspause lassen kannst!"

"Du hast ihn mit _Dumbledore_ alleine gelassen?" Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen, aber Dracos Hände waren auf ihren Schultern und drückte sie wieder in eine liegende Position. Ihr war es recht, denn der Raum hatte bereits angefangen sich zu drehen.

Dein Vater… er hat versucht mich zu töten, oder?"

„Ja", sagte Draco, den Blick nach unten gerichtet. „Aber wenn es dir hilft, er wollte auch mich töten."

„Weil du mich beschützen wolltest", Hermione erinnerte sich. „Du weißt, dass du wirklich komisch bist. Du bist ja _fast_ nett zu mir."

„Ich habe eine Abmachung mit dem Teufel", er lächelte ein wenig. „Trink das. Dein Dad wollte mit dir sprechen, wenn du aufgewacht bist."

"Ich brauche eine Dusche."

„Zum letzten Mal, Granger, ich werde dich nicht ausziehen."

Hermione ließ das warme Wasser auf ihre Schultern niederprasseln. Sie kämpfte hart, um sich selbst aufrecht zu halten, aber sie wusste, wenn sie fallen würde, würde Draco sofort an ihrer Seite sein und mit _dem_ kam sie nicht wirklich zurecht.

Sie hatte sich mit Draco angelegt und gewonnen. Sie hatte sich ihrem Vater gegenübergestellt und gewonnen. Aber Lucius Malfoy konnte sie nicht schlagen. Und das nervte sie mehr als alles andere. Noch etwas anderes musste an seiner Seite sein. Sie dachte die Todesser mit der Hilfe des Ordens, ganz zu schweigen mit Voldemort, an ihrer Seite zu bekämpfen wäre einfach. Doch nun, da sie damit begonnen hatte, fürchtete sie, dass es sie umbringen könnte.

Ihre Knie wurden weich wie Butter und mit einem _Plumps_ kam sie am Boden der Dusche zu sitzen.

„Granger!" schrie Draco sehr besorgt. „Rede mit mir, Granger!"

Vor ihren Augen verschwamm alles. Sie verlor wieder ihren Halt. Ihr Kopf schlug auf die Fliesen als Draco die Tür aufriss.

„_So ein guter Junge", Lucius trat auf die durch einen Mantel verhüllte Figur am Boden ein. „Schade, dass ich ihn töten musste. Aber ich denke, dass du nun an der Reihe bist." Er machte eine Handbewegung und ein Schnitt an ihrer linken Seite blutete._

_Hermione war an einen hölzenen Stuhl im Zentrum eines höhlenartigen Raumes festgebunden. Sie sah an ihre rechte Seite und sah Harry in einem ähnlichen Stuhl sitzen._

„_Harry, bitte. Hilf mir."_

"_Verräterin!" zischte Harry durch die Zähne._

„_Harry, das habe ich nicht getan!"_

„_Du hast uns verkauft!" schrie er lauter. „Du hast _mich_ verkauft!"_

„_Harry, bitte!"_

„_Jetzt ist es zu spät, Schlammblut!" spottete Lucius. „Deine Retter sind weg."_

_Er trat den Körper nochmals, sodass dieser sich zu ihr rollte und einen ziemlich toten Draco offenbarte._

"Nein!" schrie Hermione aus.

"Ich habe nichts gesehen!" Draco trat einen Schritt zurück.

Plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts kommend, kollidierte Hermiones Körper mit seinem und brachte sie beide zu Boden. Hermiones hielt ihre Arme fest um Dracos Hals geschlungen. Er merkte, dass sie an seiner Schulter weinte.

„Bitte, bitte. Verlass mich nicht! Bitte, Draco, bitte nicht!"

„Hermione?" fragte er erstaunt.

„Bitte stirb nicht."

Sie sah ihn an, er keuchte auf, als er die klaffende Wunde an ihrer linke Wange sah.

* * *

mit diesem chap wünsche ich euch allen einen guten rutsch ins neue jahr und stoße mit euch auf dieses an, auf dass es genausogut oder besser werde als das alte.

gruß, vic


	8. Chapter 8

erstmal liebe grüße an alle, die sich doch noch drübertrauen weiterzulesen. dann besonders liebe grüße und eine fette umarmung an die einzige reviewerin des letzen chaps, patricia!

so, ich weiß, es ist unentschuldbar, dass ich mich so lange zurückgehalten habe... aber ich kann euch beruhigen, es wird weitergehen. das original von CharCorvin ist schon länger abgeschlossen und umfasst 18 wunderbare kapitel. auf diesem weg nochmals danke für die genehmigung, dass ich all das übersetzen darf... zurück zum thema: ich arbeite bereits fleißig an chap 10 (da schaut ihr, was...), das 9er geht online, sobald ich es nochmals durchgesehen habe (wahrscheinlich nächste Woche irgendwann).

lg und fühlt euch gedrückt, vic

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Draco verließ Hermione, nachdem er sie zu Bett gebracht hatte. Sonja wachte über sie. Er fand Voldemort und Dumbledore Kekse essend und heiße Schokolade trinkend in einem der Arbeitszimmer. Nachdem er in wenigen Worten erklärt hatte, was Hermione gerade passiert war, sah er die beiden Männer an und erwartete ihre Reaktion.

„Das ist sehr alte, sehr mächtige Magie", sagte Dumbledore einfach.

„Tja, es ist immer dasselbe mit dir, nicht?" fragte Voldemort sarkastisch. „Vielleicht wenn du neue und seichte Magie benützen würdest, vielleicht wären wir dann alle okay."

„Es ist die Verbindung geschmiedet zwischen dir und der Malfoy Familie. Es ist an Miss Granger weitergegeben worden." Dumbledore schien Voldemort zu ignorieren.

„Was? Warum nicht an mich?" fragte Draco. „Ich bin ein Malfoy!"

"Sehr gut!" Voldemort lachte. "Zehn Punkte für Slytherin."

"Genug, Tom. Er ist ein wenig…. Aufgeregt", erklärte Dumbledore. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Verbindung bei weitem tiefer ist, als ihr beide hier jetzt wisst. Aber wenn Miss Grangers Träume bereits körperliche Folgen hinter sich ziehen..."

"Sie erzählte mir, was sie sah und das hörte sich eher an wie eine Vision oder so etwas. Ist das normal?"

„Was ist normal?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Naja, ich bezweifle, dass es normal ist blutend aufzuwachen wegen eines zu lebhaften Traumes!" knurrte Draco. „Was wenn Potter zu glauben beginnt, dass sie eine Verräterin ist?"

„Meine Tochter hat meine Aktionen genau so oft vereitelt wie _Potter_" murmelte Voldemort.

„Wird es ihr wieder besser gehen?" fragte Draco.

„Möglicherweise, vielleicht, eventuell", antwortete Dumbledore.

„Tja, jedermanns Unterstützung meiner Tochter ist wirklich _niedlich_!"

"Granger!" Malfoy klopfte an die Türe ihres Zimmers.

Sonja öffnete ruckartig, offensichtlich in Eile. „Ich hoffte, dass Sie bald zurück wären. Es geht ihr nicht gut, Sir. Sie hat schreckliche Albträume."

"Nicht…. bitte", murmelte Hermione. Schweiß bedeckte ihre blasse Haut. "Lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe! Lassen Sie uns gehen, bitte!"

Draco setzte sich langsam nieder und beobachtete sie. Dann sagte sie die Worte, die Draco mehr erschreckten als alles andere.

"Wie können Sie….. er ist…. MONSTER…. er ist Ihr Sohn!"

Ihre Augen flogen auf und sofort flossen Tränen aus ihnen.

„Draco, mach, dass sie aufhören. Ich will sie nicht mehr!"

„Ich weiß, Granger." Draco wunderte sich flüchtig, wann er sich um ihren Seelenfrieden zu kümmern begonnen hat. Sicherlich war er nicht deshalb in sie verliebt, nur weil sie Voldemorts Tochter war. „Es wird alles gut."

Hermione sank in ihre Kissen zurück.

„Wird es das, Sir?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„_Ich habe jetzt genug!" rief Hermione, doch niemand war hier. „Ich werden nicht mehr schlaften, damit du nicht mehr durch meine Träume zu mir kommen kannst. __NIE MEHR!"_

„_Wie grausam", antwortete eine Stimem. __"Verleugnet den Mann ihrer Träume."_

„_Oh, bitte." Sie rollte ihre Augen. __"Wer bist du?"_

"_Ich habe es dir schon gesagt, du solltest es schaffen, das herauszufinden, Schlammblut."_

„_Du bist nicht Malfoy", sagte sie bitter. „Er wäre hier um mir zu helfen."_

„_Würde ich?" Die Stimme lachte. __"Wann habe ich dir jemals geholfen?"_

„_Ich denke du... _nein,_ ich denke er verändert sich. Möglicherweise wechselt er auf die richtige Seite."_

"_Genau zu dem Punkt, an dem du tiefer in die Dunkelheit fällst."_

„_Tue ich nicht."_

„_Schlammblut, deine Freunde werden dich verlassen. Ich bin alles das dir überbleiben wird. Lass mich hinein."_

_Sie konnte Klauen in ihrem Kopf herumharken spüren._

„_Verschwinde!" rief sie. „Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf!"_

_Sie fiel zu Boden._

"Was wird passieren, Sir?" fragte Sonja besorgt.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er. „Du kannst gehen. Ich werde ein Nickerchen halten."

Er legte sich auf das Bett einige Inches neben Hermione. Unbewusst suchte er ihre Hand und schlug sich dann auf seine, als er bemerkte, was er im Begriff war zu tun.

„Gute Nacht, Granger."

„_Lass mich gehen! Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf!" __Erinnerungen sausten zu Hermione. __"Hey! Du kannst das nicht sehen!"_

"_Granger?" Da war plötzlich eine neue Stimme viel näher als die körperlose Stimme, die sie jagte._

„_Mach, dass es aufhört, bitte!"_

_Sie fühlte eine Hand an ihrer Schulter... das war neu. Hermione hob den Kopf und schaute in die silbernen Augen von Draco Malfoy._

„_Träumen wir?"_

„_Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Etwas versucht mich hier zu kriegen, Malfoy. Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen." Sie begann zu weinen._

„_Wann hast du dich in Draco verliebt?" fragte die Stimme._

„_Hey, das ist persönliche Information."_

„_Hmmm, in mich verliebt, Granger?"_

„_Nein", log sie. „Es ist nur gerade ein Idiot. Blöde Stimmen."_

_Sie drehte sich zu Draco zurück._

„_Du musst uns aufwecken. Es sammelt Informationen über uns, über alles." __Schmerz durchzog ihren zierlichen Korper._

„_Nicht tratschen", spottete die Stimme._

"_Bi__tte!" schrie sie._

_Draco gefiel es nicht, dass sie weinend am Boden lag, konnte sich selbst aber nicht bewegen. __Hermione beruhigte sich._

„_Ah, Mister Malfoy. __Ich sehe wir sind nun alleine."_

_Draco grinste die Stimme an. „Das sind wir."_

„_Sehen wir, was Sie zu verstecken haben!"_

"Also ist es abgemacht?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ja, ja, sehr gut." Voldemort stand auf und führte beide in den Gang. „Sie werden hier ankommen, nehme ich an?"

„Aber nicht doch. Sie werden im Hauptquartier bleiben", antwortete Dumbledore. „Die Kinder werden wieder zur Schule gehen."

„Was ist, wenn sie Hermione aber im Stich lassen?" fragte Voldemort traurig.

„Ich kenne beide, Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley sehr gut, Tom. Sie sind nicht so seicht, dass sie jemanden nach dessen Herkunft beurteilen." Der alte Mann zwinkerte. „Dich vielleicht doch."

"_Angst vor Lucius, Heidenangst würde es wohl eher treffen."_

_Draco lag schweißgebadet am Boden._

„_Das war sehr... lehrreich. __Ich danke dir für deine Zeit."_

„_Du weißt, was du mit meiner Zeit tun kannst..." begann Draco wutentbrannt._

_Dann fühlte er sich selbst aus einem Traum gerissen._

Plötzlich sah er in ein Paar schlangengleiche Augen, daneben in blaue.

„Mister Malfoy, ich denke Sie haben einiges zu erklären."

Er fühlte ein Gewicht an seiner Seite. Jemandes Arme waren eng um ihn geschlungen. Und seine Arme umwanden sie mindestens genau so eng.

_Hermione_, dachte er.

„Oh." Er sah ihren Vater an.

* * *

na, was sagt ihr? klingt interessant, oder?

in jedem fall, lasst mich wissen was ihr denkt!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi Leute!**_

Ich habe versprochen, dass ich schon bald das neue chap hochlade und tada! Hier ist es!

Und soll ich euch was erzählen, das nächste steht auch schon in den Startlöchern.

Also dann, viel Spaß damit. Ach ja, noch was, wer Fehler findet, darf sie auf jeden Fall behalten.

lg, vic

* * *

_**  
**_

_**Chapter**_ 9

"Okay, ähm… es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht." Draco krabbelte von Hermione weg.

„Es sieht so aus, als ob du mit meiner Tochter im Bett liegen würdest." Voldemort trat ein bisschen näher an den jungen Mann heran.

„Also, na ja, es ist doch so wie es aussieht. Aber es ist nichts passiert, wir beide haben nur geschlafen. Ich schwörs!" Dracos Augen suchten nach einem möglichen Fluchtweg.

„Warum bist du immer so nervös?" fragte Voldemort neugierig.

„Wären Sie es nicht, wenn Sie in der Nähe von Lucius aufgewachsen wären?"

„Oh!"

„Dad?" hörte man eine leise Stimme vom Bett.

„Hermione!" Voldemort drehte sich zu seiner Tochter. "Geht es dir gut?"

"Geht schon. Eigentlich bin ich ein wenig hungrig…"

Voldemort ging augenblicklich zur Türe. Draco nahm an, dass er nach Sonja suchte.

„Was wird passieren, Sir? Ich meine, mit mir und Hermione", fragte Draco Dumbledore.

„Ihr werdet beide nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Wir werden Mr. Potter und den anderen Hermiones Geschichte erzählen. Und das Übrige weißt du schon Draco."

„Wir werden meinen Vater jagen."

Voldemort kam kurze Zeit später mit Sonja im Schlepptau wieder.

„Sie ist hungrig. Sie braucht etwas zu essen. _Hungrig!_" Er sprach langsam, als ob Sonja ihn nicht verstehen könnte.

Sie blickte ihn verstört an und wendete dann ihre Aufmerksamkeit Hermione zu.

„Was darf ich bringen, Miss?"

„Was gibt es denn?"

„Alles, was du haben möchtest!" schaltete sich Voldemort ein.

„Dad, ich denke, du bemühst dich ein bisschen zu viel..." Hermione schaute hinunter. „Ich denke, ich nehme nur ein Sandwich, bitte."

"Tom, wir haben immer noch viel zu planen. Vielleicht ist es das Beste, wenn wir Miss Granger jetzt alleine lassen."

„Sie alleine lassen? Nach allem was passiert ist? Nachdem die zwei …. g_ekuschelt_ haben?" antwortete Voldemort verächtlich.

„Ich bin sicher, dass sie sich benehmen können."

"Ich kann das vielleicht, aber gegenüber dir... kann ich nicht versprechen", sagte Draco, als die Türe sicher geschlossen und Voldemort bestimmt außer Hörweite war.

„Ach bitte, nicht jeder fällt wegen dem Malfoy'schen Grinsen in Ohnmacht." Hermione biss in ihr Sandwich.

„Aber natürlich tun sie das," er grinste, „zumindest alle, die wichtig sind."

Er begann zur Decke zu fliegen.

„Was war das eben, Malfoy? Ich denke, ich habe dich nicht ganz verstanden!"

„Vielleicht bist du eine Herausforderung." Sein Kopf stieß leicht an der Decke an. „Erzähl mir etwas."

"Wie bitte?" Hermione zog die Stirn kraus.

„Erzähl mir von deiner Mutter."

Draco fiel augenblicklich zu Boden.

„Autsch, du hättest mich nicht fallen lassen brauchen!"

„Ich will nicht über sie sprechen."

„Es ist mir ein Rätsel. Ich meine... ich sehe meine Eltern. Und, na ja, meine Mutter hat Angst vor meinem Vater. Sie ist nicht wirklich schlecht, aber sie spielt ihre Rolle. Und mein Vater, der hasst jeden." Draco schaute traurig weg. "Aber dein Dad war der meist gefürchtete Zauberer aller Zeiten. Und irgendwie gibt es _dich_!"

„Das kleine, dreckige Schlammblut?" fragte Hermione.

„Nein, das meine ich nicht. Ich würde nur gerne wissen, was passiert ist. Wie war deine Mum so, ich denke sie muss so wie du gewesen sein."

„Ein bisschen, denke ich." Hermione merkte, dass sie aufgab. „Die beiden waren schon in der Schule zusammen. Mum wusste nichts über den ganzen Kram mit den dunklen Künsten. Sie fand das alles erst viel später heraus. Aber dann war sie viel zu sehr verliebt, verstehst du?"

„Ich wurde einige Monate vor dem Vorfall mit Harry geboren. Ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern, logischerweise. Aber ich weiß, dass sich meine Mum nie vor meinem Dad gefürchtet hat. Sie hat ihm vollkommen vertraut."

Hermiones Blick änderte sich.

„Er wusste es nicht. Dad wusste nicht, dass es mich gibt. Wurmschwanz erzählte ihm nach der Sache mit Sirius von mir. Wurmschwanz erzählte ihm, wie klug ich sei und wie ich aussah. Dad zählte zwei und zwei zusammen und nahm an, dass Dumbledore geholfen hat. Er versuchte nach der Sache im Ministerium mit mir Kontakt aufzunehmen. Und jetzt bin ich hier."

„Das Meiste davon habe ich schon gehört. Ich würde gerne wissen, was du dazu denkst."

„Die beiden waren verliebt, Dad hat Scheiße gebaut und Mum starb. Da gibt es nicht viel zu denken."

„Dein Dad ist der meistgefürchtete Zauberer der Welt... irgendetwas musst du doch fühlen."

„Sag es mir doch du, _Malfoy_!" rief sie bissig.

Er antwortete nicht.

* * *

ein kleines review für mich? 


	10. Chapter 10

_**hi alle zusammen!**_

ich versuche, dass ich das chap noch vor dem gewitter online zu bekommen. ich hoffe das chap gefällt euch (falls nicht wendet euch an CharCorvin - ggg)

ne ernsthaft, ich freu mich über jede rückmeldung, genau wie Charcorvin.

außerdem möchte ich mich noch kurz bei meine reviewern bedanken: sam-velvet und bdw, ich drücke euch ganz doll.

sam-velvet: danke für dein review und es freut mich total, dass dir die story gefällt

lg an alle zusammen und ich wünsche mir vielleicht eine nette wortmeldung liebschau

vic

ps: irgendwie hat das blöde ding beim hochladen einiges gefressen, ich hoffe, ich habe alles wieder gefunden, falls nicht, fresst mich nicht...

* * *

_**Chapter**_ 10 

"Du übergehst die Frage ja total."

"Was willst du?"

„Schau, Schla... Granger," Er versuchte ein teuflisches Grinsen, scheiterte aber ordentlich. „Dumbledore sagte, ich bin alles, dass dir auf Hogwarts sicher ist, deshalb wäre es empfehlenswert, wenn du dich mit mir gut stellen würdest."

„Das, _Malfoy_, ist unmöglich."

„Ich hab dir gesagt, ich bin nicht so schlecht. Ich meine, du hast mich geküsst und du bist nicht die Sorte Mädchen, die einfach so zum Spaß jeden küsst, der ihr über den Weg läuft."

„Dafür werde ich dich umbringen!" Hermione grinste.

„Weißt du, ich glaube dir."

* * *

"Du erwartest, dass ich glücklich darüber bin, das meine Tochter und der Sohn des Mannes der mich zu zerstören versucht, zusammen sind?" 

„Glücklich? Ach Tom, nein. Ich erwarte, dass du verärgert bist. Wenn du sie einfach zusammen sein lässt, werden sie sich hassen. Du musst sie glauben lassen, dass du möchtest, dass sie sich voneinander fernhalten."

„Genau das ist es, was ich möchte, Albus."

„Tja, das macht die ganze Sache viel einfacher, als ich erwartet habe."

Dumbledore ging durch eine große Türe.

„Ah, ihr seid schon angekommen!"

Die drei Besucher in diesem Raum drehten sich um, ihre Zauberstäbe bereit.

„Dafür wird es keinen Grund geben. Ich versichere es euch."

„Du möchtest, dass wir einfach so daneben sitzen, während du mit dem Killer von James und Lily Tee trinkst?" Sirius erhob seinen Zauberstab ruckartig.

„Zu meiner Verteidigung, ich war böse", sagte Voldemort von seinem Versteck aus hinter Dumbledore.

„Du musst zugeben, Albus, es ist ein bisschen schwer zu verstehen." Lupin ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken, steckte ihn aber nicht weg.

„Ich weiß, aber der Krieg verändert."

„Tut er das nicht immer?" unterbrach Voldemort.

„Tom." Er warf Voldemort einen strafenden Blick zu. „Wir haben uns hier nicht wegen Tom versammelt. Das ganze wird etwas schwierig zu verstehen sein."

* * *

"Warum hast du dich von mir küssen lassen?" Draco setzte sich auf die Bettkante. 

„Ich wollte sehen, ob die Gerüchte wahr sind", antwortete Hermione abwesend, während sie die Bücher durchsah.

„Welche Gerüchte?"

„Dass du der beste Küsser in der ganzen Schule wärst." Sie wählte ein Buch und ging auf den Balkon.

„Und? Bin ich's?" Draco folgte ihr.

„Nein."

* * *

"Diese Geschichte beginnt vor 16 Jahren mit der Geburt von zwei Kindern. Eines von beiden ist natürlich Harry Potter. Wir alle kenne seine Geschichte, aber die Geschichte, die wir nicht kennen, ist die des zweiten Kindes, eines Mädchens." Dumbledore nahm Abstand davon Remus, Sirius und Tonks zu erzählen, dass das Kind Hermione war. „Das Kind von Tom und seiner Frau Helen." 

„Was? Du? Du hast ein Kind?" fragte Tonks plötzlich.

„Ich sah nicht immer so aus, wie jetzt." Voldemort zog eine Schnute. „Ich war damals sehr attraktiv."

„Die beiden lernten sich in der Schule kennen", fuhr Dumbledore fort, als ob er ihn nicht gehört hätte. „Sie heirateten kurz nach ihrem Abschluss. Nun, zu dieser Zeit war Tom schon sehr an der Unsterblichkeit interessiert. Ich denke, er hat diese Seite vor Helen verborgen."

Voldemort nickte.

„Ich werde euch die Details ersparen. Das Kind wurde einige Monate vor Harry geboren. Die Prophezeiung wurde gesprochen. Helen kannte sie auch. Ich denke sie hat versucht Tom zu stoppen. Obwohl damals nicht der gesamte Text gehört wurde, glaubte Helen, dass es eine schreckliche Idee war. Und mit einem Neugeborenen zu Hause war sie nicht bereit alleine zu sein."

„Nein, das war sie nicht", sagte Voldemort langsam.

„Aber Tom verließ sie und verlor all seine Kraft bei den Potters. Helen war nun zurückgelassen worden, um ihr Kind alleine aufzuziehen. Kurz nach Toms Verschwinden kam sie mit der Bitte zu mir ihrer Tochter zu helfen."

„Moment einmal, Albus. Jemand, und ich werde jetzt keine Namen nennen, Voldemort, ist ein Mörder und du hilfst seinem Kind? Warum hast du das verdammte Ding nicht ertränkt?" fragte Sirius.

„In einem Moment wirst du dich wie ein totaler Idiot fühlen", grummelte Voldemort.

* * *

"Ich glaube dir nicht, denn in Wahrheit, denke ich, dass du es genossen hast." 

„Genau so viel, wie ich Quidditch genieße", sagte Hermione gleichgültig.

„Es würde dir also nichts ausmachen, wenn es wieder passieren würde", Malfoy kam näher.

„Ich hasse Quidditch", Hermione starrte auf ihr Buch. Sie wusste, dass Malfoy immer näher kam. Sie wusste, dass sein Gesicht dem ihren immer mehr näherte. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihr Buch. Sie las den selben Satz vier mal. Aber sie stoppte die Worte zu verstehen zu versuchen, als er zu reden begann.

„Aber du hasst mich nicht", sagte Draco süffisant. „Nicht mehr."

Sie schaute in seine Augen.

„Ich versuche zu lesen", sagte sie und machte dann den Fehler auf seine Lippen zu schauen.

„Nein, tust du nicht."

Er beugte seinen Kopf nach unten.

* * *

"Es würde Tom in meiner Schuld halten, falls er zurückkommen würde. Ich half seinem Kind, im Gegenzug wäre Tom dazu verpflichtet mir etwas zurückzugeben. Aber wir kämpfen nicht mehr gegen Lord Voldemort. Eine neue Rangordnung hat sich ausgebildet. Lucius Malfoy leitet jetzt die Todesser. 

„Das ist ein Scherz?" fragte Remus plötzlich.

„Ich pflege in dieser Angelegenheit keine Scherze zu machen. Er hätte beide, Tom und Draco, geopfert, um mehr Macht zu bekommen. Und als Toms Tochter heute Abend den Todessern vorgestellt wurde, wollte er auch sie opfern."

„Du scheinst eine wichtige Information für dich zu behalten, Albus." Sirius schaute den alten Mann an.

„Und welche wäre das?" Dumbledore legte seine Finger an seinen Mund, er gab vor nachzudenken.

"Wer ist das Kind?"

* * *

Hermione erinnerte sich an den Ball und daran, wie sich seine Lippen auf den ihren angefühlt hatten. 

„Diesen kannst du nicht auf die Musik, die Masken oder die Lichter schieben."

„Dann schiebe ich ihn eben auf dich."

Hermione schloss ihre Augen und wartete auf den Kuss, der nie kam. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah, dass sie alleine am Balkon war. Draco war bereits wieder drinnen. Es hatte zu regnen begonnen.

„Oh Malfoy, du Weichei! Es ist doch nur ein bisschen Wasser!"

Sie warf ihr Buch unter das Vordach und kletterte auf das steinerne Geländer. Sie streckte ihre Arme aus und ließ sich vom Regen durchnässen.

Malfoy beobachtete sie von der Balkontüre aus. Sie ging auf der Brüstung ihn verspottend vor und zurück.

„Hat der kleine Draco etwa vor dem bösen, bösen Wasser Angst?"

„Halt die Klappe, ich möchte nur nicht, dass meine Haare nass werden."

„Weißt du, ich denke, dass zu viel Gel giftig ist."

„Ich benutze kein Gel! Die trocknen so!"

"Na dann gib auf, komm in den Regen und werde nass. Wenn deine Haare dann trocknen, kannst du es mir beweisen."

„Ich werde nicht im Regen _spielen_. Und du solltest es auch nicht tun!" rief er. „Du bist praktisch königlich, du solltest nicht im Regen herumtanzen."

Sie näherte sich ihm, aber blieb immer noch vollkommen im Regen, gerade außerhalb seiner Reichweite.

„Ich bin nicht königlich", sagte sie. Er glaubte Tränen in ihren braunen Augen zu sehen. „Ich bin sechzehn."

„Aber du könntest dich erkälten, oder so!"

„Oder aber auch du!" antwortete sie lächelnd.

„Ich werde nicht in den Regen hinauskommen."

Er schwebte bereits leicht über dem Boden und bewegte sich langsam in Richtung der Türe.

„Bei dir klingt das, als ob du eine Wahl hättest."

* * *

"Das wird schwierig werden. Sie ist keine Verräterin. Sie ist genau dasselbe Mädchen, das ihr alle kennt und liebt, verstanden? Ihre Erbanlagen verändern nichts an der Person, die sie ist. Ihr müsst alle schwören, dass ihr sie nicht hasst oder sie respektlos behandelt, nur weil ihr herausgefunden habt, dass sie Voldemorts Tochter ist." 

Sie warteten. Sie erwarteten, dass die Antwort auf die Frage einen Namen aus dem äußeren Kreis des Ordens beinhaltete.

„Hermione Granger", sagte Dumbledore, nachdem er die Spannung mehr als lange genug aufrecht erhalten hatte.

„Nein, sie ist eine Muggelgeborene", kam es sofort von Tonks.

„Eine gute Deckung, denke ich."

„Sie ist ein gutes Mädchen", ergänzte Lupin.

„Es gibt keine bessere." Dumbledore drehte sich zu ihm.

Sirius hatte bisher nichts gesagt, sondern sich in seinen Stuhl zurückgesetzt. Beide, Dumbledore und Voldemort, drehten sich zu ihm um und erwarteten eine Explosion.

"Tja, ich habe es die ganze Zeit gewusst", sagte er, die anderen nicht betrachtend.

* * *

Nachdem Draco ordentlich nass war, ließ Hermione ihn wieder auf den Boden. Er schaute sie an, sein silberblondes Haar klebte an seinem Kopf und fiel ihm leicht in die Augen, welche sie anstarrten. 

„Zauberstablose Magie ist nicht fair!" Er lächelte.

„Du bist nur eifersüchtig."

"Eifersüchtig?" Er zog seinen Fuß zurück und zielte. Wasser spritze über Hermione. Sie starrte ihn an, konnte es nicht glauben, dass er so eine Nummer gerade abgezogen hatte.

Anstatt kindisch zu sein und ebenfalls Wasser zu ihm zu schleudern, packte sie ihn. Sie fielen beide mit einem großen Platscher auf den Boden, nach einigen erfolglosen Versuchen schaffte es Draco doch oben zu liegen. Er lächelte und neigte seinen Kopf zu ihr hinunter.

„Ich schwöre dir, wenn du mich dieses Mal nicht küsst, bist du tot!"

„Ich glaube dir", flüsterte er als seine Lippen ihre berührten. Der Kuss war langsam und süß, aber dauerte nicht lange. Draco konnte sich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern, als er Pansy mit so viel Zuneigung geküsst hatte. Er konnte sich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern, an dem er sich so vollkommen gefühlt hatte. Er konnte sich ja kaum noch an seinen Namen erinnern.

* * *

"Morgen wird Miss Granger nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Harry und die Weasleys werden über die Situation in Kenntnis gesetzt, Mr. Malfoy weiß es bereits." 

„Draco Malfoy?" fragte Sirius, um Hermione besorgt. „Du hast Hermione mit Lucius Malfoys Sohn alleine gelassen?"

„Ich versichere dir, Draco kann man vollkommen vertrauen."

„Das hast du auch bei Schniefelus gesagt" maulte Sirius.

"_Professor Snape_, Sirius."

* * *

Dumbledore und Voldemort gingen zu Hermiones Zimmer, um die Jugendlichen über die Pläne für die nächsten Tage zu informieren. Voldemort griff nach der Türschnalle, aber Dumbledore hielt ihn zurück. 

"Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir zuerst klopfen", meinte er.

„Das würde sie ja warnen!"

Dumbledore klopfte an die Türe, aber niemand antwortete.

„Miss Granger!"

Immer noch keine Antwort. Schließlich gab er auf und Voldemort öffnete die Türe. „Hermione", rief Voldemort.

Es gab eine Bewegung in der Nähe der Balkontüre, als Hermione aufsprang. Sie war total durchnässt, aber hatte ein ziemliches Grinsen im Gesicht. Dumbledore schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und ein Augenzwinkern, ihr Vater sah sich argwöhnisch um.

„Wo ist Draco?" fragte er.

„Draußen."

„Was habt ihr zwei dort gemacht?"

„Den Regen beobachtet."

„Das hättet ihr nicht von Innen auch machen können... aus der Distanz... mit aufgedrehtem Licht?"

„Das ist nicht dasselbe Feeling!"

Draco erschien an ihrer linken Seite, dasselbe Lächeln auf seinen geschwollenen Lippen.

„Was ist da an deinem Hals?" fragte Voldemort.

Draco hielt sich augenblicklich eine Hand an den Hals.

„Nur ein Blatt", antwortete Hermione und gab vor auch aus Dracos Haaren eines zu entfernen. „Malfoy ist draußen hingefallen. Er ist ein bisschen tollpatschig."

"Wir wollten euch nur wissen lassen, dass ihr morgen Früh nach Hogwarts zurückkehren werdet. Versucht heute Nacht etwas zu schlafen." Dumbledore versuchte Voldemort aus dem Zimmer zu treiben. Voldemort drehte sich, um noch einmal zu Draco zu sehen. Er zeigte auf Hermione, dann auf Draco und dann zog er seinen Finger quer über seinen Hals. Draco schluckte hörbar.

"Es ist kein verdammtes Blatt!" schrie er, als die beiden das Zimmer verlassen hatten.

„_Du _hast _mich_ geküsst!"

Draco ging zum Spiegel, um seinen Hals zu inspizieren. „Ich wusste vorher nicht, dass ich mit Vampira knutschen würde."

Da fehlt ein Teil, den man nicht übersetzen kann, weil es sonst keinen Sinn ergibt. Hermione macht einen Wortwitz – das Wort Weichei heißt im englischen Pansy... und natürlich findet sie das komisch...


	11. Chapter 11

hi leute!

sorry, dass es diesmal wieder etwas länger gedauert hat, aber ich bin einfach nicht dazu gekommen, dass ich es fertig mache. das nächste update wird es wohl erst in einer woche geben, weil ich verdammt viel zu tun hab (man merkt einfach, dass schulschluss kommt...)

also dann, lg, vic

p.s.: reviews sind erwünscht! und wer fehler findet, darf sie behalten, ich brauch sie nicht mehr!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Hermione hüpfte aus dem Bett. Sie band ihre langen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen und zog sich bequem (Jeans und T-Shirt) an. Es klopfte an der Türe. Da sie annahm es würde Draco sein, riss sie die Tür mit einem breiten Lächeln auf.

„Das war ja wirklich... überschwänglich", sagte ihr Vater.

„Ich hatte nicht dich erwartet", sagte Hermione, während sie sich von der Tür entfernte, um ihre Schuhe zu suchen. „Was willst du?"

„Ich möchte mit dir sprechen, bevor du wieder gehst. Über Draco", begann Voldemort. „Woher weißt du, dass man ihm trauen kann?"

"Ich vertraue dir."

"Das ist etwas anderes, ich bin dein Vater."

„Hat Draco jemals irgendwen umgebracht?" fragte Hermione.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Hermiones blickte besorgt auf ihn. "Scherz. Nein, Draco hat niemanden umgebracht."

„Aber du hast es getan. Und dennoch habe ich kein Problem hier mit dir zu sitzen, ohne Zauberstab und somit völlig hilflos."

„Hermione, ich verstehe, dass du möglicherweise Gefühle für diesen Jungen hegen magst, aber du solltest sie nicht ausleben. Du wirst genug Probleme mit der Rückkehr nach Hogwarts haben, ohne dich um einen festen Freund kümmern zu müssen."

„Ich möchte ihn nicht als festen Freund haben, Dad. Der einzige Grund, dass er mich geküsst hat, war der Regen. Der Regen macht die Leute einfach ein bisschen verrückt."

„Er hat dich geküsst", Voldemorts schlangengleiche Augen verfinsterten sich. „Warte einmal, da ist kein Baum draußen, woher kam das Blatt?"

„Dad! Schweif nicht ab!"

"Dafür bringe ich ihn um!"

„Würde das nicht jeder tun?" antwortete Hermione augenrollend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mister Malfoy!" Dumbledore klopfte an Dracos Türe.

„Nur noch fünf Minuten!"

"Ich denke nicht." Dumbledore ging in das Zimmer und begann Draco zu schütteln. „Sie müssen jetzt aufwachen, damit wir über Miss Granger sprechen können."

„Mmh, Hermione", antwortete Draco verschlafen.

Dumbledore spritzte dem jungen Mann etwas Wasser ins Gesicht. „Raus aus den Federn Mr. Malfoy!"

„Los, aufstehen. Beeilen Sie Sich!"

"Nun, ich verstehe, dass Sie für Hermione da sein möchten."

„Tue ich nicht."

„Und ich verstehe die Gefühle, die sich entwickelt haben, seit Sie die Wahrheit wissen."

„Keine Gefühle."

„Aber Sie dürfen sie auf keinen Fall ausleben. Sie und Miss Granger dürfen nicht zusammen sein, es wäre viel zu gefährlich für die Sache."

„Nicht ausleben, warten Sie... Wen interessiert die Sache?"

"Sie müssen es, Draco. Es ist lebenswichtig, dass Miss Granger geschützt wird. Sie werden der einzige sein der Hermiones Geheimnis kennt, bis Harry und die Weasleys davon erfahren.

„Und was soll ich tun? Mit ihr herumhängen oder so?"

„Nein Junge! Sie müssen sich von ihr fernhalten. Was würden die anderen Schüler denken? Ihr ‚Slytherin Prinz' und die ‚Gryffindor Prinzessin'! Es würde Anarchie herschen. Sie dürfen nicht mehr mit ihr sprechen."

"Nie wieder? Aber ich habe ihrem Vater versprochen, dass ich auf sie aufpasse."

„Sie können sie beobachten, so viel sie wollen, aber auf keinen Fall mit ihr sprechen. Verstanden?"

Der Inhalt dieser Worte schnitt Draco ins Herz. Er konnte Hermione aus der Entfernung beobachten, aber nicht mit ihr reden, ihr keine Beachtung schenken. Tja, rückblickend betrachtet, war das genau das, was er während der vergangenen Jahre immer getan hatte. Sie beobachten und nur Worte des Hasses sprechen. Aber seit er ihr Geheimnis kannte, ihre Vergangenheit kannte? Konnte er sie da einfach so wieder hassen?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, Dad, ich hab es verstanden. Mit Malfoy nicht sprechen." Hermione unterdrückte das Bedürfnis ihre Augen zu rollen.

„Du wirst überwacht werden, Hermione. Genau wie Potter damals. Aber jetzt ist es nicht Harry um den wir uns sorgen, offensichtlich werde ich ihn nicht umbringen."

Er sah tief in die Augen seiner Tochter.

„Du bist in sehr großer Gefahr Hermione. Ich bin sehr besorgt um dich, weißt du."

„Ja, ich weiß."

„Tja dann, lerne fleißig", Voldemort seufzte, das war nicht so wirklich sein Gebiet. „Bring dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten, bleib nicht zu lange auf und so."

„Okay Dad."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione und Draco wurde von Tonks und Sirius zum Bahnhof gebracht. Remus war zum Hauptquartier aufgebrochen, um die anderen über die neuesten Ereignisse in Kenntnis zu setzen. Die Schlacht gegen Voldemort war vorüber, aber der Krieg hatte eben erst begonnen.

„Wir dürfen nicht mehr miteinander sprechen", sagte Draco. Er ignorierte dabei, dass Tonks und Sirius im Abteil waren.

„Das ist richtig. Sollte dich eigentlich glücklich machen, nicht? Nun brauchst du dich nicht mehr mit dem Schlammblut verbrüdern", grummelte Hermione hinter ihrem Buch hervor.

„Du denkst, das war alles?" fragte Draco besorgt.

„Was immer es war, jetzt ist es vorbei." Nun schickte sie ihm einen eisigen Blick.

„Vorbei", wiederholte er. Dieses Wort tat mehr weh, als er zuzugeben bereit war. Er stoppte, um sich selbst zu überzeugen, dass er in die Vorzeigetochter von Lord Voldemort verliebt war, tief im Inneren wusste er jedoch, dass er sich in den Bücherwurm Hermione Granger verguckt hatte. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie das alles passieren konnte, als ihn Sirius unterbrach.

„Was ist denn deinem Hals passiert?"

Hermione schlüpfte aus dem Abteil und lief nach Hogwarts hoch. Sie ließ Draco zurück, um mit Sirius und Tonks zu gehen.

„Solltet ihr nicht auf sie aufpassen?" fragte er das Duo.

„Wahrscheinlich. Ich denke aber, dass sie das auch ganz gut alleine kann, wie du sicher schon bemerkt hast."

„Das habe ich", sagte Draco und erinnerte sich an die Zeit, die er an der Decke verbracht hatte.

„Du kannst ihr immer noch schreiben", sagte Tonks, während sie Draco einen wissenden Blick zuwarf.

„Es kümmert sie nicht mehr. Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir nicht reden. Es wird nicht so weh tun, denke ich."

„Sag mal, wirst du nicht bald heiraten?" fragte Sirius.

„Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran. Hey, wieso weißt du eigentlich davon?"

„Tja, weißt du, wir sind ja alle irgendwie miteinander verwandt, mehr oder weniger Cousins, daher erwarte ich eine Einladung. Du nicht auch, Tonks?"

"Aber klar doch", antwortete sie und verfing sich mit ihrer Robe am Schultor, dabei kreierte sie ein wunderschönes Loch.

„Scheibenkleister!"

„Moment mal, du bist ein Metaporpa- Ding", er schaute Tonks an. „Und du bist ein Animagus... was werde ich dann sein?"

„Ich denke, eine Nervensäge", antwortete Sirius.

Draco blitze ihn an, als der Mann ein hundeähnliches Gebell veranstaltete, aber lächelte trotzdem in sich hinein. _Ja_, dachte er, während er Hermione durch die großen Eichentore verschwinden sah._ Ich denke, ich werde wirklich eine Nervensäge sein_. Dann rannte er ihr nach.

„Hey, was ist deinem Hals wirklich passiert?" rief Sirius ihm nach.

„Die beiden werden einander noch einiges kosten..." Tonks lachte.

„Da stimme ich dir zu."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ich denke, ich habe sie gerade gesehen", flüsterte Ron.

„Das bezweifle ich. Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass sie nicht vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit hier sein werden. Es ist jetzt erst drei, das wird also noch dauern." Er schaute von seiner Verwandlungs- Hausaufgabe auf. „Warum bist du darüber so besorgt?"

„Weil es Hermione ist", antwortete Ron. „Was glaubst du werden sie uns sagen? Vielleicht, dass sich Dumbledore um Du-weißt-schon-wen gekümmert hat?"

„Es ist meine Aufgabe das zu erledigen. Hermione hat wahrscheinlich irgendeinen Preis gewonnen, weil sie so clever ist." Harry lächelte.

„Das ist nicht witzig, Harry." Hermiones Stimme kam vom Portraitloch. „Der Gesang der Fat Lady hat sich in meiner Abwesenheit auch nicht verbessert."

„Kein bisschen", sagte Ron und umarmte Hermione fest, um sich kurz darauf wieder von ihr zu lösen. „Bin gestolpert, verdammter Teppich!"

„Klar", Hermione lächelte. „Dumbledore möchte mit euch sprechen, während ich mich wieder häuslich einrichte. Er wird alles erklären, ich verspreche es." Sagte sie auf Harrys fragenden Blick hin.

„Ach übrigens", sagte Hermione, bevor sie zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hochging. „Er liebt Lakritz- Mäuse."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kumpel, was glaubst du, worüber ist dieser ganze Zauber?" fragte Ron. „Dumbledore entführt Hermione für ein Weilchen. Und zur selben Zeit verschwindet auch Malfoy!"

Harry hatte immer wieder die Marauders Map nach einem Zeichen der beiden abgesucht, aber beide fehlten. Ihm war auch aufgefallen, dass einen Abend eine ziemliche Menge Slytherins. Alle waren am nächsten Tag wieder erschienen, sahen aber etwas übermüdet aus.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber bin mir sicher, dass wir es gleich erfahren werden", sagte Harry. „Lakritz- Mäuse."

Der Stein des Wasserspeiers bewegte sich zur Seite und erlaubte den Jungen sich auf die spiralförmige Stiege zu begeben. Harry konnte Stimmen von der anderen Seite der Türe hören. Er dachte es wäre Einbildung, aber für kurze Zeit glaubte er sicher zu sein Sirius gehört zu haben.

„Nur Herein!" beantwortete eine leise Stimme Harrys Klopfen. „Hallo, Harry, Ron."

„Sirius!" Harry schüttelte die Hand seines Paten aufgeregt. Schnell veränderte sich das Händeschütteln in eine feste Umarmung. Sirius verstrubbelte Harrys Haare.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte Sirius.

„Ging mir noch nie besser", antwortete Harry.

„Bitte setzt euch, wir haben einiges zu besprechen", Dumbledore wies auf die Plätze vor sich hin. „Nun, ich muss euch bitten für die Dauer meiner Geschichte ruhig zu bleiben, sie ist ein wenig lang und ich befürchte bei einer Unterbrechung den Faden zu verlieren."

Ron und Harry sahen sich fragend an.

„Vor sechzehn Jahren wollte Voldemort dich töten, Harry."

„Ich weiß, Sir."

„Was du aber nicht weißt, ist, dass er Frau und Kind zurückgelassen hat."

„Was?" schrieen beide junge Männer gemeinsam.

„Tom Riddle war mit einer Frau namens Helen Rider verheiratet. Sie lernten sich hier in Hogwarts kennen und heirateten kurz nach dem Abschluss. Sie war sich seiner, sagen wir, _Faszination_ für die Dunklen Künste bewusst. Er versteckte aber die meisten seiner Aktivitäten vor ihr. Es ist jetzt sehr wichtig, dass wir hiermit beginnen, vor allem wegen seiner Tochter."

„Wer ist es?" fragte Ron. „Sechzehn Jahre, das bedeutet, sie müsste in unserem Jahrgang sein. Ich wette, sie ist in Slytherin."

„Diese Wette halte ich", sagte Sirius wissend.

„Ich denke, dass ihr beide mit den Neuigkeiten umgehen könnt. Ich hoffe es wirklich, aber es wird Zeit und Verständnis brauchen."

„Oh, Merlin, ich kann es doch nicht sein, oder?" fragte Harry mit angstgeweiteten Augen.

„_Tochter_, du Idiot, _er hatte eine Tochter_." Sirius gab Harry einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

„Nein Harry, du bist es nicht. Aber ihr beide müsst mir versprechen, dass ihr sie nicht verurteilt. Es ist nicht ihre Schuld, wer ihre Eltern sind. Sie ist dieselbe Person, die ihr kennt und liebt."

"Wer ist es?" fragte Ron wieder.

„Nein!" Harry stand auf und schaute Dumbledore in die Augen. "Nicht sie!"

"Wer?" Ron blickte verwirrt von einer Person zur anderen.

„Harry setz dich hin", sagte Sirius.

„Nein! Nicht sie! Sie ist eine Muggelgeborene! Das kann nicht sein!" Harry spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen. Er hatte es nicht erwartet, aber als jetzt die Wahrheit gesagt wurde, gab es keine andere Möglichkeit.

„Wer?" fragte Ron nochmals.

„Nicht sie!" Nun fielen die ersten Tränen. "Nicht Hermione. Bitte nicht Hermione."

* * *

Was für ein böser Cliffie, nicht? 


	12. Chapter 12

Hi leute! nach unendlich langer pause wieder mal ein neues chap von mir. es sind nur noch 6 übrig, die ich noch vor weihnachten hochladen möchte. also lg an alle die mir bisher die treue gehalten haben!  
vic

* * *

Chapter 12

„Welche Hermione?" fragte Ron und sah Sirius abwartend an.

„Das ist alles ein Scherz, richtig? Dieser ganze Scheiß ist irgendein Test, oder? Hermione ist nicht Voldemorts Tochter."

„Nein, es ist kein Test und ja, Hermione ist Toms Tochter."

„NEIN!" Harry schrie Dumbledore an. „Sie lügen!"

„Ich versichere dir, ich sage die Wahrheit", antwortete Dumbledore ruhig.

„Es geschah vor sechzehn Jahren, dass Helen Riddle nach Hogwarts kam und einen Platz für ihre Tochter suchte. Ich suchte eine Muggelfamilie, arrangierte die Pflegefamilie von Hermione und habe es keinen Tag bereut."

„Naja, natürlich nicht. Sie hatten ja auch keinen Spion, der Ihren besten Freund spielte, oder?"

„Harry, sie ist kein Sp..." begann Sirius zu sprechen.

„Es ist definitiv nicht Hermione", stellte Harry wie eine Tatsache fest.

„Hermione ... _Granger_?" fragte Ron.

Alle drei drehten sich zu dem Rotschopf um und bedachten ihn mit einem ungläubigen Blick. Er versank ein klein bisschen tiefer in seinem Sessel.

„Tja, ihr müsst zugeben, die ganze Geschichte klingt etwas unglaublich", antwortete er.

„Hör einfach auf zu reden", erwiderte Sirius grinsend.

„Was soll ich denn tun?" fragte Harry.

„Ich schlage vor, dass Sie mit Miss Granger über die Umstände sprechen. Aber dies einmal außen vorgelassen, wir haben bedeutend wichtigere Probleme."

„Was? Wichtiger als meine Freundin, die Spionin?" fragte Harry schäumend vor Wut.

„Bist du jetzt endlich fertig mit Arsch-sein? Harry ich mag dich wirklich sehr gerne, aber im Moment denke ich daran dich zu verhexen", sagte Sirius lächelnd.

„Der Kampf gegen Voldemort ist vorbei, Harry. Er greift uns nicht mehr an und er wird Sie auch nicht mehr bedrohen. Aber bevor wir zur neuen Information kommen, muss ich Sie noch an etwas erinnern. Hermione wusste die ganze Zeit, dass ihr Vater Voldemort war und trotzdem hat sie genau so viel getan um seine Pläne zu stoppen wie Sie und Mr. Weasly."

„Und was ist der neue Teil? Übernimmt Hermione das Familienunternehmen?"

„Harry!" bellte Sirius.

Harry flüsterte eine armselige Entschuldigung.

„Die Schlacht ist vorrüber", wiederholte Dumbledore. „Aber der Krieg mit den Todessern muss beendet werden. Lucius Malfoy hat an Macht gewonnen. Vor zwei Nächten wollte er nicht nur Voldemort und dessen Tochter Hermione opfern, sondern auch seinen eigenen Sohn Draco. Wir dürfen Lucius nicht die Todesser kommandieren lassen, er ist um einiges schlimmer als Voldemort. Voldemorts einziges Ziel waren Sie, Harry. Lucius Malfoy wird jeden lebendigen Muggelgeborenen und jedes lebende Halbblut jagen. Wie alle wissen, ist das ein großer Teil der Zauberergemeinschaft."

Dumbledore fixierte beide Jungen.

„Ich muss nun fragen, ob Sie bereit sind, alte Vorurteile beiseite zu schieben und an einer Seite mit alten Feinden zu kämpfen?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Sie wünschen, dass ich mit dem Mann kämpfe, der meine Eltern getötet hat?"

„Er hat recht", schaltete Sirius sich ein. „Ich bin auch über diese Situation nicht glücklich."

„Harry, ich möchte nicht, dass Sie kämpfen, nein, ich brauche Sie. Es geht hier um die Existenz von uns allen. Lucius Malfoy darf nicht gewinnen."

„Was ist mit Draco? Wo steht er?"

„Er kennt Hermiones Vergangenheit, aber wurde angewiesen in der Schule den Kontakt zu meiden. Es zöge zu viel Aufmerksamkeit von seinen slytherinschen Mitschülern auf sich und würde ihn in beträchtliche Gefahr bringen. Er hat sich schon tief genug hineingeritten, indem er sein Leben für Miss Gragers gegeben hätte."

„Was?" riefen beide Jungen.

„Als Lucius Miss Granger angriff, wollte er sie umbringen. Draco stellte sich vor sie, um ihr das Leben zu retten. Lucius schickte den Tödlichen Fluch dann auf seinen Sohn und Hermione stoppte diesen."

„Also haben sie sich gegenseitig gerettet?" fragte Harry, der gerade versuchte der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen und den Hintergrund zu verstehen.

„Ja, das taten sie. Draco wird sich aber in den Kampf einmischen, bis er es gesagt bekommt. Er wird hier in der Schule beschützt werden, genau wie der Rest von euch. Obwohl Voldemort nun nicht länger eine Bedrohung für dich ist, Harry, heißt das nicht, dass Lucius auch gewisse, sagen wir unfreundliche Tendenzen dir gegenüber an den Tag legen wird."

„Ich kann da jetzt nicht ganz folgen: Der Böse ist nun der Gute. Der Gefolgsmann ist nun der Anführer. Malfoy hat Hermione gerettet und Hermione Malfoy. Und nun ist Hermiones Vater auch noch Voldemort. Es ist zu viel. Es ist einfach zu viel."

"Harry", begann Ron, aber Harry stürmte an ihm vorbei.

„Ich muss raus hier!" rief er und ließ die Eichentür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

„Das ist ja großartig gelaufen!" Sirius verwandelte sich in den großen, wuscheligen Hund und verfolgte Harry, Ron nun mit Dumbledore alleine lassend.

„Hermione_Granger_?" fragte Ron wieder.

Harry wurde von hinten von einem riesigen Hund zur Rede gestellt. Er schob Sirius von sich weg und lief weiter zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Er sprach das Passwort und versuchte hineinzuschlüpfen, um Sirius auszusperren, doch der Hund war im Gang, bevor er es war.

„Verschwinde!" schrie Harry ihn an.

„Harry", eine leise Stimme kam von einem der großen Sessel. „Harry."

„Hermione."

Sie standen sich in Stille gegenüber, sich gegenseitig anstarrend. Sirius schickte besorgte Blicke von einem zum anderen, bevor er sich auf seine Hinterpfoten setzte, um die Show zu genießen.

„Ich hätte es dir sagen müssen."

„Du hättest es mir sagen müssen", antwortete Harry. „Ich hätte es wissen sollen."

„Keiner wusste es", flüsterte sie. „Es tut mir leid. Ich dachte, du würdest so wütend auf mich sein."

Sie ging zu ihm, aber er zog sich zurück.

„Harry?" fragte Hermione.

„Ich kann das nicht, Mione, es geht einfach nicht." Er eilte in den Schlafraum der Jungen. Hermione hätte ihm folgen können, aber entschied sich ihn nun alleine zu lassen.

Hermione schnaubte und schaute auf Sirius, der eine Kröte am Boden beschnüffelte. Das Portrait öffnete sich abermals als ein gewisser Rotschopf den Turm betrat.

„Mione", sagte Ron schockiert.

„Ron", gab sie zurück.

„Ich wäre fast mit dir ausgegangen", war seine nächste Aussage.

„Fast?"

Er ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und warf ihr einen musternden Blick zu.

„Fast."

Da sie im Gemeinschaftsraum keinen Trost finden konnte, rannte sie hinaus zum Schwarzen See. In Zeiten einer Krise stahl sie sich immer davon, um an ihrem Lieblingsplatz unter einem Baum zu sitzen und mit ihrem Lieblingsbuch der Welt zu entfliehen. Aber das war keine Krise, das war ihr Leben. Und es gab kein Buch, das sie auf eine weitere Reise schicken würde, als die, die sie jetzt erleben würde.

„Na, gehst du spazieren?"

Hermione atmete laut aus und drehte sich zu Malfoy.

„Wir dürfen nicht miteinander reden."

„Seit wann befolge ich die Regeln?"

„Ich muss gehen." Sie stand auf und versuchte an ihm vorbeizukommen. Er griff ihren Unterarm.

„Wovor fürchtest du dich?"

„Ich fürchte mich vor gar nichts!" Ärger blitze in ihren Augen auf.

„Doch, du fürchtest dich vor mir. Dein Alter ist Voldemort und du fürchtest dich vor einem Sechstklässler."

„Ich fürchte mich nicht vor meinem Dad und vor dir schon gar nicht."

„Dann vor dem, welche Gefühle ich in dir hervorrufe." Er ließ ihren Arm aus, aber blieb direkt vor ihr stehen.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?"

„Ich möchte blos mit dir sprechen."

„Tja, das geht nicht." Sie versuchte abermals an ihm vorbeizukommen, aber er legte beide Hände in ihr Gesicht und zog sie zu einem Kuss zu sich. Nach einigen Augenblicken voller Hingabe löste sich Hermione und ging einen Schritt zurück.

„Sag nicht, dass du es nicht gespürt hast, Granger."

„Was gespürt?" fragte sie, schummelte sich an ihm vorbei und lief in Richtung des Tores.

„Es ist zu spät Granger! Du bist schon verrückt nach mit! So was passiert!" rief er ihr nach.

„Weißt du, ich denke nicht dass sie es ist", kicherte Blaise vom Baum her.

„Wie lange warst du hier?"

„Wie lange bist du schon in Granger verknallt?"

„Eine Weile" sagte Draco ehrlich.

„Eine Weile" erwiderte Blaise. „Was planst du deswegen zu unternehmen?"

„Was kann ich machen, sie hasst mich."

„Normalerweise würdest du das als Herausforderung sehen. Oder hast du angst vor ihrem guten, alten Dad?"

„Eine Scheißangst", antwortete Draco.


	13. Chapter 13

was soll ich groß sagen...

ich wünsch euch viel spaß mit der story!

grüße, vic

* * *

Chapter 13

Hermione stand gerade innerhalb ihres Raumes. Langsam wischten ihre Hände über ihr tränenbenetztes Gesicht und sie schaute in den Spiegel. Ihre Augen waren rot, ihr Makeup verronnen. Sie berührte zärtlich ihre Lippen und dachte an jenen Augenblick zurück. Die letzten Tage waren verdammt bescheuert gewesen. Zuerst war ihr kleines Geheimnis vor niemand anderem als Todesser Junior herausgekommen. Dann begann sie für eben diesen Todesser auch noch Gefühle zu entwickeln. Und um die ganze Sache zu toppen, sie durften nicht zusammen sein, weil das alles ruinieren würde. Also würde Draco die Rolle eines Doppelagenten im Krieg gegen seinen Vater spielen. Aber er konnte nicht erfolgreich sein, oder doch? Lucius hatte ihn Hermione beschützen gesehen. Er blieb in dem Kampf im Riddle- Haus bei ihr. Verdammt, er hatte sie geküsst!

An der Türe wurde leise geklopft.

„Hermione?" Es war Ginny. "Hermione, kann ich mit dir sprechen?"

„Klar doch, Ginny."

"Harry hat es mir erzählt", sagte sie. „Alles."

„Bist du gekommen, um mir die Freundschaft aufzukündigen?"

„Was? Bist du verrückt. Nein. Ich bin gekommen um mit dir zu _reden_. Betonung auf reden!"

„Worüber willst du reden?"

„Über alles!" rief Ginny. „Wie konntest du das alles vor uns verheimlichen?"

„Ich musste, Ginny. Was hätte Harry damals gesagt, wenn ich mich als die Tochter des Mannes vorgestellt hätte, der seine Eltern getötet hat? Es wäre ein beschissener Weg gewesen, um Freunde zu gewinnen."

„Aber es ist doch wahr, oder?"

„Natürlich ist es wahr, aber darum geht es nicht! Dumbledore hat mir das Versprechen abgenommen es niemandem zu erzählen. Aber egal, die ganze verdammte Schule wird es sowieso bald wissen. Draco kann nicht dichthalten."

„Warte, Malfoy weiß es?"

„Er war da. Er war mein Date für den Ball, aber ich brachte Sonja dazu mit ihm zu gehen. Nur er wusste, dass es nicht ich war, deshalb fand er mich während der Tanzveranstaltung und rettete mich vor Crabbe und Goyle. Dann küsste er mich und machte das Licht dafür verantwortlich. Und dann hat er sich um mich gekümmert, auf mich aufgepasst. Jetzt dürfen nicht mehr miteinander sprechen, denn einer von uns könnte getötet werden." Nun begann sie zu weinen. „Alles was ich tun möchte, ist zu ihm laufen, doch ich kann nicht. Ich darf ihn nicht sehen, er kann mir nicht mir helfen!"

Sie fiel auf den Boden. Sie sah Ginnys Gesicht vor ihren Augen verschwimmen, bevor Schwärze sie umfing.

„_Du hältst besser deine vorlaute Klappe, Granger." Die Stimme war zurück in ihrem Kopf._

„_Lass mich alleine!" schrie Hermione. „Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf!"_

„_Es ist nicht dein Kopf, um den du dich sorgen solltest. Dein Herz wird dein Untergang sein."_

„_Mein Herz?" fragte Hermione, sich selbst für ihre Neugier verfluchend._

„_Natürlich dein Herz. Der junge Malfoy scheint sehr von dir gefangen zu sein, er würde gut daran tun, sich zu erinnern, was du bist."_

„_Oh und was bin ich?" Sie schrie während sie von der unsichtbaren Stimme gefoltert wurde._

„_Eine Lügnerin."_

Draco ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Blaise fallen.

„Das ist lächerlich. Du gehst auf eine Party und verknallst dich dort? Warum passiert mir so was nie?"

„Weil du nicht das richtige Lächeln hast", antwortete Draco, in Gedanken abdriftend. „Grinsen ist der einzige Weg." Sein Kopf fiel zurück über die Lehne des Sessels.

„_Sie hält sich besser, als ich erwartet hatte", sagte die Stimme lachend._

„_Lass sie in Ruhe, sie hat dir nichts getan."_

„_Nein, aber alte Schulden müssen irgendwie bezahlt werden."_

„_Schulden?" In Dracos Kopf begannen sich die Steinchen zusammenzusetzen. __„Voldemort schuldet dir etwas. Und du lässt es an seiner Tochter aus! Was für ein Feigling."_

„_Du hattest eine schöne Nacht, nicht Draco? __Im Regen tanzen…"_

„_Lass es gut sein", murmelte Draco._

„_Du warst glücklich. Doch das ist etwas, das Malfoys nicht erlaubt ist und auch nie sein wird. Es ist ihre Aufgabe zu dienen, bis sie an die Macht kommen. Die Macht deines Vaters vergrößert sich zunehmend, natürlich wegen mir. __Nun, welche Seite wirst du wählen? Welche Hexe wirst du wälen?"_

_Ungebeten von seinem Kopf erschien plötzlich Pansys Gesicht vor seinen Augen._

„_Es gibt nur einen Weg zu gewinnen, Draco. Und der erste Schritt hat nichts mit einem dreckigen, kleinen Schlammblut zu tun."_

_Draco sah hilflos, wie Hermione vor Schmerz ihren Rücken durchbog._

„Malfoy!"

Jemand schüttelte ihn.

„Du musst dich beeilen! Malfoy, wach auf! Du bist der einzige, der noch helfen kann!" Er sah noch verschwommen, aber hätte schwören können, dass die Person einen roten Hut tragen würde.

„Es geht um Hermione", ergänzte eine Stimme, die Draco als Blaise erkannte.

Nun war er völlig wach.

„Scheiße, was ist passiert?" Er folgte Ginny und Blaise aus dem Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum in die Krankenstation. Hermione lag auf dem Bett. Ihre Augen waren offen, aber weiß. Ihre Arme lagen steif an ihrer Seite. Sie zeigte keine Regung, nichts, was darauf schließen ließ, ob sie erkannte, dass jemand im Raum war.

Tränen strömten unaufhörlich aus ihren tot erscheinenden Augen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Draco so leise, dass er annahm keiner hätte ihn gehört.

„Was ich befürchtet habe", antwortete Dumbledore von der anderen Seite. „Du hattest recht anzunehmen, dass ihre Träume real werden. Aber nun ist Miss Granger in ihren Albträumen gefangen."

„Was kann ich tun?"

„Du hast sie letztes Mal zurückgebracht, Draco. Ich denke, du kannst es wieder."

Draco konnte die Welt vor seinen Augen verschwimmen sehen.

„Ich kann nicht! Ich weiß nicht, wie das passiert ist! Sie wurde verletzt, die Stimme, sie verletzte sie. Mein Vater wird kontrolliert!" Draco begann das zu rufen, was ihm gerade in den Sinn kam. „Ich habe es ihr nie gesagt, ich habe es ihr nie gesagt._ Ich habe es ihr nie gesagt!"_

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es wusste, Mann", sagte Blaise, der keine Ahnung hatte, worüber Draco sprach.

„Sie wusste es nicht", Draco drückte seine Lippen gegen Hermiones kalte Stirn. „Aber ich werde es tun. Ich schwöre, eines Tages werde ich es ihr sagen."

Und mit wehendem, schwarzen Umhang eilte er den Korridor hinunter, aus dem Tor hinaus in die Nacht.

Lucius Malfoy seufzte, als er sich in seinen Sessel sinken ließ. Ein Paar heller Hände griffen über die Lehne, um seine Schultern zu massieren.

„Du musst das aufhören, Lucius" sagte Narzissa ruhig. „Es bringt dich um."

„Langsam, Narzissa", antwortete er. „Es ist besser als schnell getötet zu werden."

„Nicht für denjenigen, der zusehen muss." Sie küsste ihn auf den Scheitel und verschwand den Gang hinunter.

Er nahm einen Schluck seines Drinks und setzte das Glas auf dem Beistelltisch ab. Die Türe wurde zugestoßen, jede Verbindung zu den Außenräumen somit abgeschnitten.

„Verdammt, Narzissa. Sei doch vorsichtig!" regte er sich auf.

„Hallo, Vater."


End file.
